O Inicio de Um Grande Amor
by Lais-Chan
Summary: Os famosos 3 anos antes dos andróides chegarem na terra,Uma verdadeira historia de amor entre Bulma e Vegeta, Com um toque de Hentai.
1. Como tudo Começou

**COMO TUDO COMEÇOU**

Bulma, Kuririn e Gohan foram para Namek atrás das esferas do dragão, para poder ressuscitar as pessoas que morreram na terra por causa dos sayajins.

Quando chegaram lá eles toparam com Freeza, e vegeta também estava atrás das esferas do dragão para poder ter a vida eterna.

La Bulma encontrou muitos perigos, mais graças ao Goku que ela estava bem. Depois Kuririn, Gohan e dendê ressuscitaram Piculo e ele foi até Namek, vegeta ficou furioso porque o patriarca que fez as esferas do dragão morreu e ele não pode realizar o seu ultimo desejo que era ser imortal.

Bulma estava com muita raiva porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo, até que achou uma rã, que Goku jogou na frente do capitão gi-nyu quando ele iria trocar de corpo com vegeta, e Bulma fez uma merda, fez um aparelho que fazia a rã falar e ela trocou de corpo com Bulma, por pouco Bulma não fica em um corpo de uma rã para sempre, mas depois ela voltou para o seu corpo com a ajuda de Gohan.

Com a ressurreição de Piculo, as esferas do dragão da terra voltaram a existir e Kami- sama mandou popo para ressuscitar todos que foram mortos por Freeza. Todos os namekiseijins ressuscitaram até mesmo o vegeta que foi morto pelo Freeza.

Então restava o ultimo desejo das esferas do dragão de Namek, e fizeram o pedido para que levassem todas as pessoas que estava no planeta para o planeta terra, em exceção de Freeza, porque o planeta estava perto de explodir.

Então Goku decidiu ficar para acabar de lutar com Freeza e matá-lo.

Então todos foram para a terra.

Chegando lá Bulma resolveu levar todos os namekiseijins para a sua casa, porque eles não tinham onde morar e se alguém os vise iria dar confusão. Então no seu bom humor resolveu ir falar com o malvado de vegeta.

-Ei rapazinho, seu nome e vegeta não e?

-Humpf, me chamou de rapazinho?

-Porque você não vem também se não tem um lugar onde ficar?

Vegeta sempre orgulhoso a ignorou. Mas Bulma sempre com seu jeito consegue tudo.

-Eu vou te servir muita comida, acho que come tanto quanto o Goku, ou estou enganada?Mas eu não vou permitir que se apaixone por mim, mesmo que me ache muito atraente.

Vegeta fica furioso com que Bulma tinha lhe dito.

-Grrrrrrrr, mas que mulher mais metida, e como fala alto.

Vegeta no fundo sentiu alguma coisa estranha... E então Bulma ligou para seu pai e mandou um avião ir pegar todos os que estavam ali.

Quando chega à casa de Bulma...

-Bem pessoal essa e minha casa... O que acham dela? Ela não e muito bonita?

Bulma mal pode acabar de falar que sua mãe correu do lado de vegeta e lhe fazendo mil perguntas.

-Bem vindos, a casa e de vocês, imagino que seja o namorado de Bulma não e mesmo? Você e uma gracinha, e vejo que anda na moda!

Vegeta ficou encabulado.

-Na moda...?

E assim se passaram os 130 dias em um piscar de olhos, e então chamaram o shen long de Namek e ressuscitaram o kuririn, e Yamcha.

E logo nisso vegeta saiu com a nave que Chi-Chi ia atrás de Gohan em Namek.

Em uma tarde Bulma, pual, Yamcha, e olong estavam sentados na varanda tomando uns sucos e logo Bulma interromper Yamcha falando.

-O que será que vegeta deve esta fazendo nesse momento no espaço.

-Deve esta perseguido Goku por todo o espaço.

Ai olong faz com que Bulma abre a boca de novo

-Puxa, mas que cara teimoso vive perseguindo ele, ai só de falar nele eu fico com medo.

-o olong, eu não acho que ele seja um cara malvado.

Yamcha fica transtornado de ciúme.

- o que você esta dizendo Bulma...

-É claro ele só faz de um tudo para perseguir o Goku.

Ai o olong faz com que Yamcha pare de falar.

- Yamcha parece que você esta com ciúme

-Não estou...

Ate a mãe de Bulma entra com mais docinhos e salgadinhos na varanda.

-O meu marido acaba de me dizer que ele logo ficara sem combustível.

Bulma fica debruçada no parapeito da varanda olhando vaga pelo espaço e Yamcha percebe...


	2. A Volta de Vegeta a Terra

**  
**Dias depois vegeta chega com a nave, estava todo sujo, Yamcha ficou nervoso ao velo, e quase os dois brigaram Bulma para acalmar os ânimos resolveu ir até ele

- Calma rapazes, deixa o vegeta tomar um banho, Urrrg... Venha e por aqui.

Vegeta ficou sem movimentos nenhum, como podia aquilo, uma humana querendo mandar nele.

-Anda vamos, será que não pode ser gentil com uma dama?

Ele ficou enfurecido com ela, mas a seguiu, chegando ao banheiro Bulma pegou as roupas que ele vestia e colocou na maquina.

-Olha eu deixei umas roupas ai para você se trocar...

Ele nada respondeu, então Bulma saiu de la e foi para a varanda onde estava o pessoal, e então minutos depois escuta ele gritando no banheiro.

-EI,GAROTA, GAROTA TERRAQUIA, VENHA , PRESCISO DE VOCÊ, VENHA LOGO!

Bulma não gostou nada do que ele tinha gritado com ela.

-Escuta aqui, se não sabe , meu nome e Bulma e vê se me chama pelo nome seu groç continua.

-E CADE A MINHA ROUPA?

-Eu coloquei para lavar... Mas eu deixei umas roupas ai...

-EU NÃO VOU VESTIR ISSO, EU SOU UM PRINCIPE E PRINCIPE NÃO VESTE TRAPOS

-pois bem, se não quiser vestir isso, fique sem.

Quando ele saiu Bulma o olhou e viu que ele estava bonito, mais Yamcha estava lá então elogiou numa forma engraçada.

-Nossa como você ficou bonitão.

Todos riram com que Bulma falou, mas ele ficou enfurecido, também não era para menos, era uma blusa rosa e uma calça amarela..Logo depois Bulma o mandou ele ficar ali já que não tinha dinheiro e nem onde ficar, ele resolveu ficar, alem do mais se ele fica-se ali ele saberia na hora que Goku ão vegeta percebeu que Freeza ainda estava vivo, e fica furioso.  
-Droga, o verme do kakarotto não derrotou Freeza...

Então eles foram ate aonde Freeza chegaria. Então Bulma também aparece lá. Yamcha fica bravo com ela, mas ela era uma moça decidida, quando queria ela estava ali discutindo com Yamcha sobre ela ficar ali, mas vegeta não parava de a olhar e lhe disse.

-Pensei que fosse somente intrometida, mas estou vendo que também e agressiva.

Ele com seus pensamentos começou a desenvolver uma pequena paixão diante daquilo, mesmo ele não sabendo. E chegaram todos os guerreiros z, mas até que uma presença os tiraram a atenção, Freeza chegou com um homem muito parecido com ele, era o seu pai, que o reconstituiu ele, e outro guerreiro que tinha um símbolo da Corp. Cápsula, eles não sabiam quem era aquele garoto, então em um piscar de olhos o garoto mistérios matou Freeza e seu ficou furioso porque ele não conseguia matar ele e agora esse homenzinho o mata... mas isso não fez ele tirar os olhos de Bulma... ela sempre ali querendo saber do que estava acontecendo, e ele ficava furioso com aquilo.E então todos vão em direção ao que estava acontecendo e deixam a Bulma para traz, o pual estava querendo embora mais ela...

-Não vamos voltar, já viemos longe demais, e quem você pensa que eu sou? A mulher mais corajosa desse planeta. Que já passou por situações difíceis. Sou a grande Bulma OoOOooO (imitando o Tarzan)Duas gotas saem de suor do Paul.

-Vamos!E ela puxa no rabo dele. Mas o mais impressionante e que quando ela corre, ela não pede para o Yamcha esperar.

-Me espere vegeta, deixa-me ir com você, esqueceu que eu estou te hospedado!E sai gritando pelo lugar, e Yamcha fica furioso.

Depois disso esse jovem misterioso os chamam até onde o Goku iria chegar então ele jogou uma cápsula de um refrigerador e ofereceu bebidas a todos, como sempre Bulma e Gohan aceitaram primeiro, e depois foi kuririn , vegeta ficou nervoso como sempre.  
Todos faziam perguntas para o jovem, que nao respondia nenhuma, somente uma pergunta ele respondeu.

- A minha idade é 17.

Então todos ficaram esperando o goku chegar. Vegeta ja estava impaciente e incomodado com o garoto olhando direto para ele

- O que ta olhando? Nunca me viu nao?

-A Desculpa senhor!

Fala o garoto abaixando a cabeça, e minutos depois goku chega e todos ficam surpresos, pois alem dele saber onde e quando o goku iria chegar, o goku nao conhecia o jovem rapaz...

Estranho não....


	3. A traição

Então quando o jovem misterioso foi embora, todos voltaram pra suas casas, Yamcha voltou com a Bulma e vegeta saiu voando quinem um a casa de Bulma, vegeta estava brigando com o pai da Bulma querendo que lhe fizesse uma maquina de gravidade

-Seu velho, eu estou ordenando que você me faça uma de suas maquinas, eu preciso treinar...Ele estava nervoso e Bulma como sempre com o seu animo educado...

-Ei vegeta você acha que é quem para gritar com o meu pai?Ele fica furioso e a observa, apesar de tudo que ela pode-se fazer com ele. Ela não tinha medo de enfrentá-lo.

-Olha aqui venha comigo para fora, aqui e o local de trabalho de meu pai, e se você continuar aqui vai se ver comigo, você não quer a maquina?

Pois bem se não sair não vai ter?!  
E saiu ela balançando seus cabelos o esnobando, e ele foi atrás, e a puxou pelos cabelos, e ela gritou...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIH... O que você esta fazendo? Está louco? Solta meu cabelo...Ela falava ordenando ele, ele estava bravo ainda com a atitude dela.

-Não me ordene mais nada, eu faço o que quiser sua mulherzinha isso soltava a solta com força que ela cai no chão e olhando em um reflexo ela vê que seu penteado tinha se desfeito.

-Seu groço, você me paga ainda.  
Ela falava com os olhos lacrimejando, enquanto ela não sabia Yamcha via a sena toda, achou que estava na hora de sair daquela casa.

- "A casa e pequena demais para nos dois" pensava a cabeça dele. Então ele chegou para Bulma e lhe disse que iria para casa mo mestre Kami.

-Bulma já é hora de partir, vou para casa do Kame, treinar com o kuririn e o mestre, porque aqui não e meu lugar,eu não tenho como treinar junto com o vegeta, nem mesmo junto ao ficou magoada com as palavras dele, ela não sabia por que ele estava indo embora.

-Mas por quê? Porque não treina aqui, para poder ficar perto longe de mim?

Bulma estava triste e um pouco descabelada, ela ajeitava o cabelo, e chorava.

-Por favor, não insista, eu tenho de ir.

Então Yamcha foi para casa do Kame. E Bulma ficou na casa dela, todas as noites Yamcha ligava para ela, e sempre tinham aquelas conversas uma certa vez que ela estava falando com o Yamcha no telefone, o mestre kame pegou a extensão e começou a ouvir a conversa.( Mais que velho tarado gente )-Yamcha, eu sinto muito a sua falta aqui , as minhas noites estão sendo tão frias sem você aqui...

-Eu sei mais eu tenho que treinar com o mestre, alem do mais, quando precisa de mim você sabe onde me achar...

-A Yamcha... vai me dizer que você não esta com saudades daquelas nossas noites quentes?

-Bulma Bulma, não me provoque...

-Ué por quê? O que vai fazer comigo? Se eu te provocar assim você volta correndo pra mim, nem tempo mais você tem de vir fazer visitinhas aqui em casa...

-Hihihihihi (sussurros do mestre)

Os dois perceberam que tinha alguém na linha, e então Yamcha foi ver quem era, e chegando lá ele deu de cara com o mestre kame sentado ouvindo a conversa, ele deu uma esbofeteada na careca do velho, que o óculos dele voou longe.

-Viu mestre eu falei para o senhor não pegar o telefone. Falava a tartaruga, para a raiva do mestre.

Em uma noite chuvosa, Yamcha não ligou, ela ficou preocupada, andava de um lado e do outro da casa, quando o telefone tocava era a primeira a atender, mais sempre eram engano, querendo falar com o pai dela, da empresa, mais nunca era Yamcha. Ela ligava, mas ninguém ão ela começou a ficar desesperada por que ele não ligou para ela.

-Yamcha, cadê você?! Perguntava-se toda hora, e isso já estava incomodado vegeta que se encontrava no quarto ao lado do dela.

-Ei, sua besta ambulante, vai ficar quieta em um canto só não? Eu preciso descansar amanhã eu tenho que treinar, será que não posso ter sossego?

Ela respondeu com uma voz meio fraca, porque estava cansada de andar e chorar.

-Desculpa por te incomodando você. Já estou de saída, vou me deitar.

-?????

Vegeta achou estranho, toda vez que ele brigava com ela, ela sempre o retribuía com mais briga, mas dessa vez não, dessa vez era diferente, ela simplesmente o tratou com educação, ele achou estranho e percebeu que ela estava com algum problema.

-Algum problema com você?

Perguntava ele com um ar preocupado, Bulma tão ligada em saber onde estava o Yamcha como ele estava nem deu atenção, só saiu para o seu quarto com um astral não muito legal, e vegeta a seguiu.

-Mulher, o que você tem? Perguntava vegeta para o espanto de Bulma, que essa quase ficou sem o que lhe dizer.

-Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem... só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha...

-....

Vegeta olhava incrédulo para aquela humana de cabelos azuis, ele não acreditava que estava ali no quarto dela e fazendo perguntas idiotas, então quando ele ia se retirando...

-Vegeta, eu preciso desabafas com alguém. Ela olhava para ele com os olhos lacrimejando, e vegeta ficou imóvel, somente fez um sinal com sua cabeça que ela poderia falar que ele estaria ouvindo.

-Sabe, o Yamcha me liga todas as noites, e quando ele não liga eu ligo para ele, so achei um pouco estranho, porque eu ligo para a casa do mestre Kame, está dando caixa postal, por isso eu estou preocupada.

Bulma mal podia acreditar que estava contando aquilo para o vegeta, os dois estavam sem entender nada, vegeta se retirando fala para Bulma sem olhar para ela.

-Porque você não pega uma dessas suas invenções e vá atrás dele?!

Bulma ficou surpresa com a resposta dele, ela de tão preocupada não havia pensado em ir na casa do mestre, então ela com um sorriso saiu em direção a porta para o laboratório pear uma cápsula, e vegeta a fitava, olhava incrédulo pelo papelão que ele fez, nada mais tinha pra fazer ali, somente dormir.

-Amanha vai ser um dia longo de treino... não demorou muito vegeta estava dormindo.

Bulma chegando perto da casa do mestre kame, percebe que estava tento uma festa.

-Já era de se esperar que por isso Yamcha não me ligou...

E Bulma chega com a nave e pousa na pequena ilha, sem que ninguém a percebe se, ela entra por uma janela no 2º andar.

-Não tenho certeza, mais acho que esse quarto e o kuririn... espero que ninguém me viu, quero fazer uma surpresinha para o Yamcha...

Falaa Bulma consigo mesma, sem saber o que ia acontecer, Bulma caminhava devagar pelos corredores, quando ecuta um barulho no quarto do Yamcha, ela fica meio atordoada...

-O que será que está acontecendo lá?

Bulma pegou a massaneta do quarto do Yamcha e quando abre...

-Yamcha?

Bulma estava paralisada na porta, ela viu Yamcha na cama junto com a maron, a ex-namorada do kuririn,sua face estava pálida, ela não acreditava no que estava vendo, Yamcha já traiu ela varias vezes, mais sempre alguém lhe contava, ela realmente nunca viu aquela cena... achava que era mentira o que as pessoas falavam, mais agora era diferente.

-Yamcha SEU DESGRAÇADO, O QUE FAZ NA CAMA COM ESSA MULHER?

-Não e nada do que você está pensando Bulma...

-Não é nada, Não é nada... todos dizem a mesma baboseiras.  
Bulma falava aos prantos, saindo dali o mais de pressa possível, chegando na sua nave voou tão rápido que Yamcha não conseguiu alcançar ela na sua casa ela correu para o seu quarto e trancou batendo a porta com muita força, o que fez vegeta acordar, ele já ia levantar para poder ver o que estava acontecendo lá, quando sente o ki do Yamcha cegando, ele estava com cheiro de medo, e Bulma estava com o ki meio estranho... ele resolveu ir agora para saber que fuzaca era aquela em frente da porta de seu quarto.

-Bulma abre essa porta, eu posso explicar...

-VAI EMBORA SEU CANALHA.

Vegeta com seu humor noturno...

-EI SEUS VERMES O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO?

Bulma escutando que vegeta estava La fora, fez questão de abrir a porta e ir falar com vegeta.

-Sabe o que esta acontecendo aqui vegeta, é que esse canalha aqui estava na cama com outra mulher, e eu ontem igual a uma louca andando pela casa me preocupando com ele enquanto ele se divertia com aquela piranha...

Ela deu um pulo no pescoço do Yamcha e ele a segurou tentando conversar com ela vegeta estava bem no meio do fogo cruzado, sempre sobrando para ele.

-Bulma eu posso explicar, eu estava bêbado, me divertia, e não pude me conter... Me perdoa Bulma!

- Saia da minha casa agora.

-Não saio enquanto você não me perdoar.

Vegeta viu que aquilo ia durar horas, ele já estava se retirando para os seus aposentos quando...

-Bulma eu so vou sair daqui quando você me perdoar, nem que pra isso eu tenha que lhe obrigar.

Vegeta como um sayajin sentiu o cheiro de medo da Bulma, e quando olhou para traz percebeu que "esse" estava praticamente quase enforcando a Bulma, vegeta não se conteve, ele tentou se segurar, mais algo dentro dele falou mais alto do que ele...

-Você vai sair daqui por conta própria ou vou ter que tirar você? Vegeta falava enquanto segurava Yamcha pelo pescoço e apertava, com intenção de matá-lo, Bulma percebendo isso segurou no braço do vegeta e lhe implorou.

-Vegeta, solte-o, ele já aprendeu a lição...

Vegeta olhou incrédulo para a Bulma, mais o soltou em direção a uma janela que quando caiu sobre ela, quebrou-a todinha, quando ele se recuperava o fôlego perto das plantes, vegeta olhava incrédulo para Bulma

-" Como pode aquela humana implorar pela vida daquele crápula? Ele não passa de um verme, ele estava a machucando, esse humanos insolentes, e eu ainda tive o atrevimento de me meter nisso, e..."

Os pensamentos de vegeta foram interrompidos por um beijo no rosto dele, que Bulma deu em forma de agradecimento, ele ficou imóvel, ele estava com a mente em outro lugar , ele sentiu um gelo, seu corpo estremeceu, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Bulma se afastava dele e entrava no quarto dela, obviamente era para chorar, pois a decepção dela foi de bonita e jovem, Bulma gostava do Yamcha,ela pensava com sigo mesma" sozinha no mundo, sem ninguém..."Bulma estava completamente triste com tudo isso então era só o tempo que poderia curar a dor dela, ou talvez um grande amor!**  
**


	4. O Acidente

**  
**Bulma rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, não conseguia dormir, aquela cena passava na sua cabeça toda hora, quando ela fechava os olhos ela via o Yamcha, aquilo estava a matando por dentro.

-Meu kami-sama, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Ela se lamentava toda hora, andava de um lado pro outro do seu quarto procurando algo para se distrair, e então resolveu tomar um banho para ver se sua tenção passava, e o sono ão entrou no seu banheiro e encheu a banheira, foi até o armário e pegou alguns sais minerais, para poder relaxar, ela entrou na banheira e então conseguiu se aliviar de tudo, sua dor no peito amenizava enquanto a água da banheira a relaxava.

-Porque ele fez isso comigo? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Será que realmente ele não me amava? Como eu fui uma boba de achar que ele estava comigo por amor, mais só pelo meu dinheiro...

Bulma dava um suspiro desanimado, mais também tentando se convencer que foi melhor ela ter pegado eles, assim ela realmente descobriria quem realmente o Yamcha os seus pensamentos, Bulma nem percebeu que já se passava das 3h da manha, então ela saiu do banho, e foi se trocar, e quando ela procurava as suas roupas ela da de cara com uma caixa que ficava guardada no seu armário, então ela pegou a caixa e, pois na sua cama, para depois vê-la, quando mexia nas suas coisas viu uma camisola que ela comprou para uma noite especial.

"Flash Back"

Bulma estava toda animada, ela havia chamado o Yamcha para poder jantar na sua casa, apesar dele não saber o motivo, ela havia lhe falado que haveria uma comemoração, Bulma não deixava passar nenhum ano do namoro deles sem fazer alguma coisa, mais hoje era diferente, eles faziam 10 anos de namoro, e ela havia preparado uma surpresinha para ele, havia comprado uma camisola que ela usaria em uma ocasião especial, que era volta as 19:30 Yamcha chega na casa de Bulma, ela manda os pais dela o receberem, pois ela iria se arrumar, Yamcha entrou e ficou conversando na sala com os pais dela. No quarto:

-Ai meu deus, o que eu vou vestir... será que esse vestido ficaria bom? Ou esse conjuntinho, hum que tal essa blusa com aquela calça... ai ai ai....

A mãe da Bulma percebendo a demora resolve ir lá para ver se a filha precisava de uma ajudinha.

- minha filha o yamchazinho esta esperando você La em baixo, você quer ajuda?

-Ai mamãe, eu não consigo achar uma roupa legal para hoje, eu não tenho nada que combine com o dia de hoje, hoje eu e o Yamcha fazemos 10 anos de namoro...

-Nossa minha filhinha, 10 anos? Você não acha que é muito tempo não? Porque vocês não noivaram?

-Noivar mamãe? Credo, sou tão jovem, não quero casar cedo, eu tenho somente 23 anos mamãe, vou fazer 24 mês que vem, porque deveria me casar? Anda vamos me ajuda com isso...  
Depois de tanta demora, Bulma desce com sua mãe, ela estava divina, o Yamcha não tirava os olhos dela nem por um momento no jantar, o que deixava a Bulma a sobremesa foi servida, Bulma cochicha no ouvido do Yamcha.

-" Yamcha, vamos La para o meu quarto depois da sobremesa eu tenho um presentinho pra você, acho que você merece depois de 10 anos comigo.."

-DEZ ANOS?????  
Yamcha engasgou com a comida, não sabia que tinha ficado tanto tempo assim com a Bulma. (imagina que vexame ele deve ter passado naquela hora?!) Bulma deu um beliscão nele, e ele se conteve...Depois da sobremesa os dois se retiraram da mesa em direção do quarto de Bulma, ele estava ansioso para saber qual seria o presente que ela daria a ele.

-" será que ela vai querer..."

-Yamcha??

Bulma olhava para ele querendo saber por que estava tão longe... ele nem escutou ela, quando chegaram no quarto Bulma mandou ele esperar ela saiu do banheiro, ela estava usando somente a camisola que ela havia comprado Yamcha já não podia esperar mais, pois desde começou a namorar a Bulma nunca tiveram alguma relação sexual penetrante, as vezes a Bulma fazia sexo oral nele para poder satisfazê-lo, pois ela não queria que ele procura-se outra mulher para poder fazer sexo , ela queria que ele a esperasse esta pronta.

-Yamcha, hoje fazemos 10 anos de namoro, e eu já percebi que estou preparada...

"A VOLTA DO FLASH BACK"

Bulma balançou a cabeça, pois queria esquecer aquelas lembranças, jogou a sua camisola em um canto, para poder depois jogá-la fora.

-Maldita hora que eu fui me entregar para aquele cafajeste, àquele crápula... Arrrrrrrr.

Bulma voltou ao armário e pegou um shortinho e um blusão e vestiu, quando voltava para a cama, ela viu aquela caixa que ela tinha deixado em cima da cama para poder ela abre ela vê varias fotografias antigas, e pegou algumas na mão para poder velasA primeira que ela viu foi uma com o Goku.

-Aquele garotinho burro, a saudades desses velhos tempos de quando corríamos o mundo inteiro atrás dessas esferas...

Depois foi passando as fotos, e viu uma com o mestre kame e não agüentou e teve de rir.

-Esse velho, sempre tarado, ai ai...

Quando avista uma do casamento do Goku, ela ficou feliz porque pelo menos ele estava feliz com a chi-chi, e ainda mais com um filho, o Gohan, e foi passando as fotos até que achou algumas delas, quando era pequena, e resolveu pegar essas fotos para poder montar um painel, quando estava procurando mais, ela depara uma foto com o Yamcha, ela com a maior delicadeza pegou a foto e levou ela para a sua sacada da varanda, foi até o seu criado mudo e pegou um isqueiro e queimou aquela foto que o vento da madrugada levou as cinzas.

-Você ainda vai me pagar muito caro Yamcha...

Quando Bulma volta para o seu quarto ela vê no seu relógio que já era mais de 5 horas da manha, e não tinha nenhum pouco de sono, e não queria dormir, então foi para a sala para poder pegar algumas coisas para poder fazer o seu painel, ela deitou no sofá, e apoiou a sua cabeça no braço do sofá, e resmungando falou.

-É seu desgraçado, um dia você ainda me pag...

Bulma estava tão cansada que dormiu sem perceber no sofá.Quando o dia amanhece, vegeta levanta cedo, por volta das 7 e pouca, ele não queria perder nenhum minuto se quer do treino, quando ele passa pela sala, vê a Bulma deitada com umas fotografias no braço e algumas no chão,que deve ter caído quando ela deve ter como a curiosidade matou o gato, vegeta não resistiu e pegou umas fotografias, as que estavam no chão...

-Meu kami-sama, como essa humana vulgar era feia quando era pirralha.

Ele falava olhando para a foto e para ela.

- Apesar de que ela continua feia, só que um pouco melhorzinha do que era. (volta a olhar para a foto) Creedo, como ela era feia!  
Ele falava isso jogando a foto no chão e se retirando, por volta das 8 e 40 vegeta treinava muito na maquina, que por sua vez, ela não resistiu e explodiu.

**" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"**

Bulma acorda assustada e procura pelos lados aonde era essa explosão, e vê que já tinha amanhecido e que tinha dormido ali, quando vê vários empregados correndo para fora, ela assustada saiu também, quando chegou lá fora ela viu a nave que o vegeta treinava, ela estava totalmente destruí estava com o coração quase saindo pela garganta, ela estava paralisada, mais derrepente ela vê algo se mexendo lá, e do meio dos escombros, o vegeta saia todo machucado, mal se agüentava em pé, ela corre para poder socorrê-lo, os empregados rapidamente trazem a maca e o coloca nela levando para a sala de enfermaria da corporação cápsula, Bulma ia junto, coitada ela estava assustada com o que aconteceu. Depois dos enfermeiros fazerem os primeiros socorros, ela entra na sala, junto com sua mãe e seu pai.

-Vegeta só esta vivo por causa de sua incrível força, e mesmo assim ele passa por um serio risco de vida.

Falava o pai da Bulma, e a mãe dela chorava feito uma condenada.

-Tadinho do Vegetazinho, ele é tão bonitão, não pode morrer assim, tão jovem...

Então todos se retiram, quando Bulma ia saindo, ela escuta vegeta falando coisas com coisas, possivelmente estava delirando, ela sente pena e decide ficar ali por para poder fazer companhia para ele, se acaso precisa-se. Ela com seus pensamentos analisou os fatos, enquanto sentava em uma poltrona do lado da cama de vegeta.

-"Vejamos, como poderei fazer o Yamcha me pagar? Penso ser na mesma moeda, mas c..."

Ela olha para o lado e vê vegeta.

-"Ora, Ora, Vegeta e solteiro, um pouco mais velho do que eu, bonito, forte... Hum já sei..."  
Bulma na sua cabeça armava um plano para poder se vingar do Yamcha, talvez quem sabe na mesma moeda, ou talvez mandando vegeta dar uma surra nele, porque ele era forte, e estava na sua casa como hospede, era pelo menos um favor que ele poderia fazer para poder pagar a sua moradia...


	5. O Plano

**Bulma resolve tirar um cochilo, já que vegeta não iria sair dali nem tão cedo, então encosta a cabeça para traz e isso, em outro lugar Yamcha estava frustrado, ele estava discutindo com o mestre kame, olong, kuririn, pual, afinal todos que estavam lá.**

-É Yamcha, acho que dessa vez você vacilou feio com a Bulma...

Falava o careca com ele, ele estava triste pelos dois, afinal, Yamcha e Bulma eram amigos dele também, ele não sabia de que lado poderia ficar, mais estava decidido que faria o que era certo, ajudaria aonde que desse.

-É Kuririn, eu sei, mas também eu não tive a culpa toda, se ela me dado mais atenção, talvez eu não viria morar aqui, e ainda estaria lá com ela, não ficaria na " vontade" poxa gente sou homem né, não contento só com " PUNHETA".

-Olha Yamcha, você esta certo, a Bulma mereceu, ela fica lá dando atenção aquele saiya-jin e te deixou ir embora, ela merecia isso mesmo, alem do mais, isso servirá de lição para ela não te deixar sozinha... hehehehehe

Falava o mongolóide do oloong, que mesmo que o Yamcha estive-se errado,

ele falaria que estava certo, porque ele não gostava nenhum pouco daquele saiya-jin.

-Olha Yamcha, eu acho que dessa vez a Bulma não vai te perdoar não, antes as pessoas falavam para ela que você traia ela, mais dessa vez ela viu... a coisa ficou feia pro seu lado, mais também você não poderia agüentar um pouco não, ta pior do que o mestre kame.

-Não me bota no meio dessa conversa não em, eu to quieto no meu canto vendo essas mulheres lindas fazendo ginásticas. Hihihihihi ( nessa hora ele se levanta da poltrona) Mas é verdade Yamcha, a Bulma ficou muito chateada com você, acho melhor você esperar um tempo para poder falar com ela de novo, porque você conhece aquela garota, espere a cabeça dela voltar no lugar, você viu o que deu quando foi na casa dela num viu?

-É verdade yamchaa!

Falava o gatinho do pual, que fez com que o Yamcha espera-se mais um pouco para pode procurar a Bulma de isso na casa de Bulma, Vegeta estava acordando, ele estava meio zonzo, por causa dos medicamentos, ele tenta se levantar, mais vê tudo rodando, e resolve esperar um pouco para poder se levantar, ele fica tentando se lembrar como que ele veio parar ali.

-" Esse não e meu quarto... onde estou? O que aconteceu?"

Ele se perguntava, quando derrepende sentiu um ki do seu lado, e quando virou a cabeça viu a Bulma, que estava dormindo.

-"O que ela está fazendo aqui? como eu vim parar aqui... Grrrrrrrr, e porque minha cabeça está girando, e meu corpo está muito pesado..."

Vegeta se esforçava para poder levantar, quando Bulma acorda com alguns barulhos e o vê, tentando se levantar da cama, e quase arrancando o soro de seu braço, onde o qual estava dando remédio dosada mente, quando ela da um grito, e vegeta se assusta, porque ele achava que ela estava dormindo ainda..

-VEGETA PELO AMOR DE DEUS... DEITE-SE, VOCÊ ESTÁ FRACO!!!

-Cale-se mulher, não sou surdo, desse jeito eu vou acabar ficando surdo aqui.

-Não seje besta, ande, deite-se logo, e nem pense em tirar esse soro, é pro seu bem, você sofreu um acidente feio, se você não fosse "Tão Forte" ( Nessa hora Bulma falava com ênfase) você estaria morto.

-Humpf!

Vegeta se deitou, ele estava se sentindo mal, sua cabeça ainda doía por causa do acidente, mais como ele era orgulhoso demais, ele não iria falar isso com ela.

-Mas me diga, Você se sente melhor?

-É da sua conta?

-Não seje grosso vegeta, meu pai me disse que você tem de tomar alguns remédios, por causa de algumas fraturas...

-HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA ( vegeta da aquela sua risada tenebrosa) Remédios? não preciso dessas porqueiras que vocês chama de remédio, eu sou um guerreiro, e não vou tomar essas porcarias ...

-Hum! Que seja, depois quem vai morrer mesmo e você...

-Humana insolente, como ousa a falar comigo assim? Você não tem a noção do perigo não, quer morrer é?

-Não seje bobo, você não pode mover nem se quer uma perna direito, ainda mais ter forças pra me matar..

Vegeta apesar de ter sofrido o acidente, ele tinha força sim para poder matar a Bulma, só com um aperto de mão, Bulma tinha o provocado por demais, sua paciência tinha estourado, ele levanta bruscamente e voa em direção da Bulma e fica em sua frente, seu olhar fulminante atravessou a espinha dela, com um só grunhido ele fala com ela.

-Duvida?

Bulma nessa hora se levanta e corre até a porta, dando um dedo pra ele, e sai da enfermaria o deixando lá sozinho, ela vai para a cozinha comer seu almoço, pois já passava das 13h, e sua barriga estava roncando.  
-Bulminha minha filha, eu já arrumei o seu almoço, vamos sente-se na mesa comigo, eu estou com uns bolinhos no forno...

-" Mamãe e seus bolinhos..."

Pensava a Bulma, sentando-se na mesa para poder comer o seu almoço. e nesses seus pensamentos ela refletia o seu plano.

-"Como eu irei falar isso com o vegeta, ele não vai aceitar essa minha proposta, ele é muito groço, e está muito bravo, ainda mais depois desse acidente, mais eu preciso fazer isso o quanto antes..."  
na sala de enfermaria, vegeta apertava um botãozinho que chamava a enfermeira, pois ele queria sair dali logo, e nisso o pai da Bulma veio na sala.

-O seu velho, tira esse troço daqui, eu quero ir pro meu quarto...

-Vegeta, você pode ir, mais você terá que tomar esses remédios ( falava entregando o remédio na mão dele) e para o seu bem , e melhor você tomar para não poder ocorrer alguma coisa ruim com você.

Vegeta estava sentindo dor, mesmo sendo um guerreiro forte ele precisava tomar aquilo, mesmo sendo uma idiotice ele pegou da mão do " Velho" e foi para o seu quarto. Quando chegou lá, foi para o banheiro tomar banho, ele mal se agüentava em pé, estava fraco, ele tinha de tomar um banho pois estava todo sujo de poeira e cascalho de pedra pelo cozinha o pai da Bulma chega para ela e lhe pede para que ela fosse entregar um remédio que ele se esqueceu de dar para o vegeta levar, acaso ele senti-se dor pelo corpo, Bulma pensou.

-"Agora é a minha chance, eu vou lá, levo o remédio para ele e falo do meu plano, espero que ele não recuse... mas eu tenho meu trunfo"  
Bulma bateu na porta do quarto dele, mas não ouve nenhuma resposta, ela fica preocupada, pois ele estava fraco ainda, as vezes ele podia ter desmaiado, alguma coisa assim sei lá...

-Vegeta Cadê você???

Perguntava Bulma em gritos, com uma voz super preocupada, quando ela se assusta vendo ele saindo do banheiro, de toalha enrolada na cintura e uma jogada no ombro, ela ficou paralisada com aquela cena, então vegeta quebra o silencio.

-Então... o que veio fazer no meu quarto? E porque estava gritando igual a uma louca?

-Ãn?... Ah é que... Eu ..Vim lhe... Trazer.. Isso....

-Anda Garota desembucha, fala direito.

Bulma estava tentando falar normal, mais com aquela cena que ela estava vendo, ela não conseguia encaixar o que veio fazer ali, com o seu peito forte.

-Aiii, precisa gritar não, eu só vim aqui pra trazer esse remédio que meu pai mandou te dar, ele esqueceu de te dar...

-...

Os dois trocaram olhares, Bulma estava rubra, e vegeta estava sem jeito, então ele para poder quebrar aquele clima pergunta para ela.

-E ai, vai sair do meu quarto não?

-Sem educação...

Quando Bulma estava saindo, ela lembrou que tinha que falar com vegeta ainda do seu plano, ela não tinha falado, e talvez aquele fosse o momento melhor para poder falar com ele

-Vegeta, eu quero lhe pedir um favor...

-...

Bulma estava sem jeito de falar com ele, ela respirou fundo, sabendo bem a sua reação, talvez isso funcionasse, ou talvez não, mas quem não arrisca não petisca.

-Como você sabe o Yamcha me traiu com aquela biscate ( ela falava se aproximando de vegeta, e ele ficava constrangido, pois com aquela toda proximidade dela, o seu corpo ia dando sinais, e ele estava só de toalha, ele se controlava ao Maximo, pois não queria que Bulma percebe-se que aquela proximidade mexia com ele) E eu queria que você me ajuda-se a dar o troco nele.

-Como assim eu ajudar? O que eu tenho haver com isso?

Vegeta ia perguntando e se afastando dela, e indo em direção ao seu guarda-roupa, e Bulma acompanhava cada movimento dele.

-Eu preciso que você...( Bulma respirou fundo, pois não sabia como iria falar aquilo, então resolveu falar tudo, com medo da reação de vegeta) Eu preciso que você finja que esta namorando comigo!

Vegeta arregalou o olho e engasgou com a sua própria saliva, Bulma viçou mais rubra ainda, o susto que ele tomou deitou a bermuda cair no chão.

-Na.. Namorado?? Ta maluca é garota? E porque eu faria uma idiotices dessa?

-Não precisa ser "Namorando", assim, pode ser fingir que agente tem um caso, sei lá alguma coisa assim...

-Ta loca? Porque eu faria isso?

-Ora, por que... Porque você come, bebe, dorme de graça. Alem do mais... ( ela falava se aproximando dele, agora tocando no peito másculo dele, o fazendo arrepiar, e o seu corpo voltando a dar sinal) depois você pode ser recompensado...  
Bulma falou aquilo tocando o peito de vegeta,quando ela vê aquele volume no meio das pernas dele, ela coloca a mão no rosto e grita:

-Vegeta!

-O que é? Acha que eu sou de ferro?

-...

-E se eu não aceitar?

Vegeta sempre com os seus "e se..." Bulma já estava irritada com isso, ela era bonita, não devia nada a ninguém , e ela não ficaria se humilhando para aquele " Sayajin maldito" e nem para homem nenhum.

-Ora, se não quiser eu posso achar quem queria... Sabe o que é mais, perdi meu tempo vindo falar com você, mais você me paga vegeta! O se paga!

Duas gotas saíram da cabeça dele quando ela bate a porta do quarto dele, ela sai em busca da agenda de telefone para poder procurar algum " homem" que tivesse disposto a fingir a ter algo com ela.

-Como se fosse difícil assim... falava Bulma.

Ela chega ao quarto e pega a sua agenda, e a folia.

-Não... Não... Feio... Velho demais... Novo demais... Idiota... Não rola... Gay... Pera ai eu tenho um gay na minha agenda? A não assim num dá...

Quando eu preciso de alguém nunca aparece? Pô essa e boa... Bulma Briefs atrás de um misero homem e não acha nenhum... Humpt!  
Bulma cansou de procurar, foi tomar um banho, ela ia ao shopping, às vezes achava alguém por lá isso, no quarto de vegeta, ele relaxava na cama olhando para o teto e pensando na "tal" proposta de Bulma, ele talvez pudesse ganhar alguma coisa com isso.

-Posso lucrar, às vezes é preciso fazer essas babaquices... o que eu to pensando, não preciso disso, e só eu ordenar que eles tem de fazer, mas... Como não tenho nada pra fazer alem de treinar e não vou com a cara daquele veerme, é meio que uma diversão também...  
Nesses seus pensamentos ele ia descendo para a sala de está, porque hoje ele iria descansar depois do almoço e vê o quarto a Bulma fechado.

-Bom em casa ela ainda está... Se não posso mais matar, vamos brincar de forca... hahahaha *risada maléfica* Bulma saiu do banho e vestiu um vestidinho rosa bebe, com uma melicinha e com uma faixa da cor da sandália,vegeta estava sentado no sofá vendo o jornal, passava cada idiotices, mais era melhor ficar ali do que ficar conversando com os pais da Bulma, derrepente ele sente um cheiro doce, e leva os seus olhares a Bulma que estava descendo da escada.

-Olha só quem está aqui, a ovelhinha...

-HAHAHA *risos forçados* viu o passarinho verde? Milagre ta de bom humor...

Falava ela descendo e indo em direção a cozinha quando ele grita ela .

-Garota, venha aqui, quero falar com você...

-Não tenho nada pra falar com você... ou tenho?

-Se eu estou chamando, quer dizer que tenho... anda. Se não eu vou perder a paciência.

-Hãããã... se pensa que ta falando com quem?

Bulma falava chegando perto dele.

-Com uma ovelhinha de rosa(ironicamente)... Você vive falando do meu cabelo, mais olha o seu?! O se você quiser que eu finja ter algo com você, pelo amor de deus em...

-????

-Quer que eu desenhe?

-Ah, agora o bonitão quer fingir ser alguma coisa minha? Pena que eu... ( Bulma pensou duas vezes antes de falar, ela poderia arrumar um "Jane Quine" da vida, mais o Yamcha poderia quebrar ele no meio, e o vegeta, ele nem poderia encostar um dedo se quer nele, pois vegeta o partiria no meio, pois ele já matou ele uma vez) Bom... Depois do jantar agente conversa como vai ser certo?  
Vegeta a encarou analisando os fatos, e com sigo mesmo pensava.

-" Em que roubada eu estou me metendo..."

Bulma não vai mais a rua, ela decide ficar e esperar para poder conversar com vegeta, na hora do jantar Bulma senta-se na mesa e vegeta nos seus lugares de sempre, cada um em uma ponta da mesa, todas as vezes eles trocavam olhares, ele não gostava de comer na mesa, só a parte dele ter que sentar e vê a cara da Bulma ele sentia uma raiva, mais ele mal sabia o que significava aquela raiva, mais em decorrer dos dias aquela raiva ia passando para outro tipo de sentimento.

-"Porque eu meu sinto assim quando eu a vejo? Chego perto dela? Meu corpo não responde aos meus comandos quando eu sinto aquele cheiro doce dela (nessa hora ele fecha os olhos para poder sentir o cheiro do perfume dela) Hmpft, estou vivendo tempo demais aqui, estou me apegando demais a esses humanos idotas..." Grrrrrrrrrrrr. Vegeta soltou um grunhido em uma altura que Bulma olhasse para ele e não tivesse entendido o porquê...  
-

"Ta ficando caduco!!" pensava a Bulma.


	6. O Beijo Roubado

Depois do jantar, Bulma foi para o quarto dela, para poder tomar um banho e descansar, pois aquele dia foi cheio de confusões, vegeta a segue com os olhos.

-"Aonde será que aquela humana vai? Será que ela se esqueceu de falar comigo? (Ar Preocupado) Ah! Justo agora que eu que eu estava gostando da brincadeira... kkkkkkkkkkkkk"

Sim! Bulma estava tão pensativa, ela não tinha se conformado em ter pego o Yamcha com a Maron, e estava decidida ir até o fim para poder se livrar da raça daquele " verme" como vegeta o costumava a chamá-lo, e nesses seus pensamentos ela tinha esquecido que ela iria falar com vegeta, e então foi para o seu quarto tomar um bom banho para poder acalmar os ânimos e nem se quer se deu o trabalho de trancar a porta, pois os empregados não entravam no quarto sem ordem ou sem bater, o pai dela vivia no laboratório, e a mãe tinha passe livre, ela se lembrou de todos, menos de novo que vegeta entrava aonde ele queria e bem nele, vegeta ficou curioso em saber o que Bulma estava aprontando, e foi atrás dela, chegando na porta do quarto dela, ele viu que estava fechada, mais não trancada, então ele como sempre, entrou sem ele entrou no quarto da Bulma, ele da de cara com a Bulma tirando a roupa para poder tomar a sorte de um e azar do outro, Bulma estava somente de calcinha. Bom e ruim para ela, e péssimo para vegeta.

-Ei seu idiota, sai daqui... (GRITOS ESTERICOS)

Bulma corria e se cobria com o roupão de banho dela, ela estava vermelha, e com muita raiva do vegeta.

-Seu pai não teve tempo de te dar educação não e? Não sabe bater na porta antes de entrar!!! Saia do meu quarto AGORAAAA!

Bulma falava jogando um monte de coisas que passava pela frente dela, até que vegeta saiu do transe, pois nunca a viu quase toda nua, e resmunga com ela.

-Ta doida Garota? Porque esta tampando essas coisas em mim?

Ele falava pegando um bichinho de porcelana que caiu no chão e tampo em direção dela, mais não para acertá-la e sim para assustá-la.

-Você entra no meu quarto sem bater e ainda acha que está certo?

-Claro, ninguém manda você ser uma mulherzinha vulgar e descuidada, se você não quisesse que eu entra-se teria trancado a porta.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR... SAAAAAAI... (Bulma tampo um abaju no vegeta, que este saiu e fechou a porta antes que acertasse nele, e quando o abaju acertou a porta espatifou todo, as empregadas foram correndo ver o que tinha acontecido, e logo limparam a bagunça.

Vegeta vai para o seu quarto resmungando, ele estava transtornado por ela ter uma cabecinha de "borboleta" ser muito descuidada...

-Mulherzinha vulgar ( abre a porta) Ela deixa a porta aberta ( se joga na cama) e a culpa e minha? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,(olha para a janela) eu to ficando tempo demais nesses planeta, eu vou acabar enlouquecendo aqui.(coloca os braços atrás da cabeça) Depois deu derrotar as sucatas velhas e o kakarotto, eu vou destruir esse planeta junto com os seus habitantes que moram nela.

Nessa hora vegeta sentiu um aperto no peito, depois de pensar em destruir a terra e matar os habitantes " Bulma" estaria no meio desses habitantes, talvez ela fosse a 1 da lista dele, mais ele não teria coragem nem ao menos de machucá-la,seus sentimentos pela Bulma havia despertado, desde quando Yamcha saiu daquela casa, mais na verdade ele sempre teve uma " pequena" queda pela Bulma, desde Namek, mais quando o Yamcha saiu de lá, parece que as portas se abriram para ele poder a ter..

-Merda, essa humana insolente... Vulgar, eu ainda... ??? A não...

Vegeta se depara com seu pênis ereto, por pensar na vulgaridade de Bulma, desde quando ele chegou à terra, ele não tinha feito sexo com nenhuma fêmea para poder satisfazê-lo e com aquela vulgar sendo mais vulgar ainda, era difícil ele se controlar.

-Agora só me faltava essa. Vou tomar um banho que melhora.

Vegeta enche a banheira de água fria, fria meeesmo, talvez assim apagasse o desejo que tanto doía a sua virilha.

-Aquela humana vulgar! Porque ela não para de aparecer na minha mente, aquela criatura feia, vulgar, com aquele cabelo de toxo, aquelas pernas torneadas, aquele cheiro doce...

Vegeta sem perceber o que estava falando ele fecha o olho tentando sentir o cheiro dela, quando mais uma vez a lembrou de calcinha, só que agora na sua mente ele tirava aquela barreia. Seu desejo era forte por ela, então para ele não poder cometer algo que depois ele pudesse se arrepender, ele começa a bater punheta.

-Vamos ver... por onde eu conheço...

Ele começou a mexer no seu " bagulho" fazendo movimentos de cima para baixo, sempre lembrando daquela humana de cabelos azuis, e não demorou muito para que vegeta chegasse ao gozo.

-Olha que meerda eu acabei de fazer? Isso é coisa para fraco, sabe o que eu devo fazer, e treinar, já perdi muito tempo sem treinamento, chega de moleza.

Vegeta sai do seu quarto e vai para a sua nave, enquanto isso no quarto da Bulma, ela havia saído do banho, estava uma fera.

-Ele é mesmo sem educação, entra no meu quarto sem bater... e ainda diz ser um príncipe de sua raça, num passa mais de um traste que eu tenho que carregar aqui em casa...

Quando ela chega na frente do espelho para poder se trocar, ela lembra dele olhando para ela, tipo admirado.

-O que será que ele achou? Ficou paralisado com a minha beleza né vegeta? lol mais não e por menos né, a mulher mais linda do universo esta diante de ti ... kkkkkkk

Bulma adorava se próprio elogiar e derrepente se lembra

-Sou tão bela que o Yamcha me trocou por uma " Biscatinha" de 5ª categoria né... OMG...! Vou dormir sabe, amanha será um dia e tanto...

Bulma se veste e vai dormir, pois sabia que teria muitos robôs para consertar, com certeza ela tinha escutado o barulho na nave de vegeta, a sua vida era 80% Consertar aqueles robôs...Vegeta não dormiu a noite inteira, ele treinava para poder tirar ela da cabeç volta de umas 6:40 AM, a nave do vegeta para de funcionar do nada, ele olha dali, meche daqui, da uns ponta pés na nave para poder funcionar mais nada,e então ele vai no quarto da Bulma acordar ela.

**"SONHO DA BULMA" ( Ta mais pra pesadelo)**

Bulma estava sentada na sua sala de estar com sua mãe comendo os seus docinhos prediletos, quando Yamcha entra pela porta da frente e a abraça, ela o empurra e começa discutir com ele mandando ele ir embora, quando ela vê vegeta que observava tudo, ele a segura pela cintura e a puxa para poderem sair voando voavam por uma floresta, quando derrepente tudo fica escuro e ele a joga em um precipício que no fundo tinha um rio negro, quando Bulma ia caindo...

-GAROTA ACORDA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, NÃO POR FAVOR NÃO ME JOGUE LÀ EU NÃO SEI NADAR, POR...

Ele a olha incrédulo, e ela ainda mais, vegeta não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela fica rubra pela vergonha, e vegeta agora tinha duas gotas de suor em sua testa, ele não entendia, mais sentia o cheiro de medo.

-"Mais eu nem fiz nada com ela...Humpf, humanos..."

Pensava ele, quando Bulma lhe pergunta:

-O que esta fazendo no meu quarto ( olha pro relógio) a essa hora?

Bulma perguntava retomando a sua postura e colocando o lençol sobre as suas pernas, pois ela estava de um conjuntinho de baby doll bem indecente e se espanta quando vegeta muda o tom de voz.

-Vamos! A minha nave parou de funcionar, não sei o que aconteceu com ela, e eu preciso treinar...!

Bulma com a sua ironia e deboche ri da cara dele

-KKKKKKKKK' Você acha que eu vou sair do meu quarto agora para poder concertar a sua maquina? A por favor, se não tiver mais nada pra fazer aqui, pode se retirar.

Falando isso ela deita na cama e tapa sua cabeça com o lençol, vegeta fica furioso com ela e a pega pelo pé puxando e jogando ela para o seu ombro, como um saco de batata.

-Se não for por bem, vai por mal. Falava ele já nervoso com aquilo tudo.

-VEGETA ME PONHA NO CHÂO AGORA, ANDA, ME LARGUE!!

Bulma gritava e se sacudia tentando se livrar dele, mais foi em vão, quando ele chegou na nave, ele soltou ela e deixou ela cair de cara no chão, e nisso fez um corte na boca dela, que ela na hora não sentiu nada, nem ao menos percebeu que tinha fazendo cara feia e bico começa a consertar a maquina.

-Pega aquela chave ali, e anda logo!

Vegeta ia e pegava as coisas que ela pedia, ele fazia tudo com má vontade, estava farto da Bulma ficar gritando e enchendo o saco dele daquele jeito, a sua vontade era de pegar no pescoço dela e pediu para vegeta poder pegar um alicate, e ela se abaixou pra poder mexer dentro do painel que ela tinha aberto, ela ficou debruçada e empinou o bumbum para o lado aonde o vegeta estava, este por sua vez ficou rubro, pois o short dela era indecente demais, e mostrava a marca da calcinha dela, e as curvas do bumbum.

-"Mulherzinha Vulgar... GRRRRRRRRR" Pensava o príncipe rubrado.

Quando Bulma terminou de consertar, ela o avisa com raiva.

-Eu já te expliquei mais de cem mil vezes, você tem de apertar aqui e o quando de gravidade você quer, e não sobrecarregar a nave, porque assim ela vai explodir de novo e... Ainh!

Bulma sente uma fisgada na sua boca, era o machucado dela que agora começou a doer, vegeta viu o sangue saindo da boca dela e perguntou.

-Como você se machucou Bulma?(Voz de Surpreso)

Bulma achou estranho, primeiro por ele esta se preocupando com ela e segundo por ele a chamar de Bulma.

-Acho que foi quando VOCÊ me jogou no chão e eu devo ter batido a boca em algum lugar...

Vegeta chega perto dela e lhe diz :

-Não queria machucá-la assim...

Vegeta coloca a mão no machucado e limpo o sangue. Quando ele colocou a mão na boca a Bulma, ela sentiu um arrepio, suas pernas naquele momento ficaram bambas, e vegeta sentiu o famoso "Frio na barriga".Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, ele parecia está perdido naquela imensidão azul dos olhos dela, e ela nos olhos negros e famintos dele, quando por instinto ele a puxa pela cintura junto ao seu corpo, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam alterados, e suas respirações não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, e como um imã os seus lábios foram chegando perto um do outro e se a beijou com fervor mas Bulma não o correspondia, pois ela estava tão surpresa quanto ele, Vegeta pressionava os seus lábios contra os dela esperando uma resposta e então Bulma desligou sua mente e se entregou a aquele beijo cheio de paixã cada beijo, cada caricias, ia deixando os dois loucos. Ele a pegou nos braços e a pôs contra a parede, em um canto que ela não pudesse escapar ( Como se ela quisesse né?!) ela enroscou a sua mão no pescoço dele e ele desceu a sua mão boba para o bumbum da moça que a fez ia provando aquela experiência nova, e Bulma iden, ele provava aquela boca macia e doce como o seu perfume, e Bulma enfeitiçada pela experiência do Sayajin, seu beijo era molhado, sempre com um desejo de quero hora procurava o colo dela, outrora o pescoço, a boca dela era viciante, ele não tinha o controle de parar de beijá ficaram ali se beijando por alguns minutos, e em um passe de mágica vegeta consegue se soltar de vegeta se soltou de Bulma, os dois ficaram se olhando e se condenando como fracos, por cair na tentaçã abre a porta da sua nave e faz um gesto para ela sai de lá, e ela saiu meia que assustada atordoada e foi para o seu quarto dormir, já que vegeta a acordou para poder mexer na sua nave, e talvez acordar desse "Pesadelo", pensava ela.  
**  
**


	7. A Tal Festa

**Já se passava das 8:40 AM e Bulma não tinha conseguido dormir, sua cabeça rodava, ela não conseguia esquecer do beijo do vegeta, rolava de um lado para o outro, a imagem daquele saiya-jin perverso não parava de aparecer no seu pensamento...Então Bulma resolveu tomar um banho, para poder esfriar a sua cabeça, e também já estava na hora de descer para tomar café. Ela enche a banheira de hidro, pois só ali ela poderia aliviar toda a tenção que ela estava sentido.  
**

**-Ora bolas, o que deu naquele saiya-jin maluco? Porque ele me beijou? (Coloca a mão na boca) Não! o pior foi eu em ter me deixado levar... aquele insolente tarado, se aproveitou de mim porque estou em um momento difícil da minha vida, me separando do yancha... aquele verme... ele me paga...(Falando do Yamcha)**

**Bulma com as suas maluquises falando sozinha no banheiro, foi intenrropida pela sua mae a chamando na porta do banheiro.  
**

**-Bulminha minha filhinha, tudo bem com você?  
**

**-Esta tudo sim mama...  
**

**-Tem alguem aí com você?  
**

**-Ora claro que não mama, quem taria aqui...?  
**

**Falando isso, a Srª Briefs entra no banheiro, sem nenhum pudor, pois sua filha nunca ficou incomodada com a presença da sua mãe, ao contrario, sempre gostava da companhia" doida" de sua mãe.  
**

**-O que está acontecendo com você bulminha? Não desceu na hora do café, você é sempre a primeira a levantar...  
**

**-Não é nada mama, é que eu perdir a hora, só isso...  
**

**Falava ela se levantando da banheira e pegando a toalha, sua mãe mesmo sendo distraida sabia quando tinha algo errado com bulma.  
**

**-Ora minha filha pode se abrir comigo, você sabe que sempre quando tiver duvida, é so me perguntar! Você tá chateada com o Yamchazinho nun tá? Aposto que é porque ele saiu daqui, e nao te da mais atenção.**

**Bulma estava meia que envergonhada com sua mãe, pois não tinha como esconder nada dela, mais como ela ia falar que foi trocada por outra, e pior ainda, por uma biscate, bulma com sua genialidade pensou rapido.**

**-Ora mama, ele foi embora porque ele quiz, eu não obriguei ninguem a ir, e ele que nao me apareça aqui...**

**A senhora brifs na hora teve uma ideia de "girico" daquelas.**

**-AAAAAAAH, num disse minha querida, eu sabia que vocês tinham brigado, o minha lindinha ( falava isso enxugando o cabelo dela com uma toalha que estava em cima da pia) não seja por isso, eu e o seu pai, vamos fazer uma festinha de comemoração, vamos chamar apenas familiares e amigos mais chegados, e ai você vai ter como se reconciliar com o Yamchazinho... AH ele é um rapaz tão belo... OMG...*.*  
Bulma sentiu-se contra a parede, não queria o yamcha na casa dela, e como iria falar com sua mãe a sua situação...**

**-A não mãe, a senhora nao vai chamar o DESGRAÇADO do Yamcha.... URRRRRRR**

**-Porque minha lindinha? Algum motivo que eu não sei...? Olha olha, Bulma o que você está escondendo de mim?**

**-Nao tenho nada pra esconder de você (Abraçando sua mãe, que não resistia do abraço da filhota) alias, chame ele sim! Vai ser bom ele vir aqui ....(fala ja abraçada com sua mãe com uma *CARA DIABOLICA*)**

**-Então minha flor, desce logo porque o Vegetazinho está na mesa com uma cara feia, acho que é porque você nao está lá...  
-!!!!! *Rubra* Você sabe como aquele grosso é... sempre fica de "MAL HUMOR"!!!**

**Então a Srª Briefs desceu para a mesa de café, e Bulma logo a segue. Chegando lá ela dá de cara com Vegeta, que estava sentado na mesa devorando seu café da manha, os dois trocaram olhares, mais nenhuma palavra foi dita, Bulma apenas sentou no seu lugar, que no caso era do lado dele ( a mesa era média,era de 8 lugares, Vegeta como o tal, sentava na ponta, e bulma ao lado de sua mãe, que sentava no 3º lugar,e o pai dela a sua frente, só que era raramente que ele se sentava a mesa, pois viva trabalhando em novos projetos, deu pra entender como que era??) **

******-Bom dia né?**

**Bulma puxou papo com o "MAL HUMORADO" mais foi em vão, ele somente fez sinal de *sim* com a cabeça, tipo um de comprimentação, logo em seguida se levantou da mesa, obviamente ia para a sua nave treinar, so que a mãe da Bulma o interrompeu.  
**

**-Vegetazinho,(Ele parou aonde estava para poder escutar, sem ao menos olhar para a cara dela. É concerteza ele estava de mal humor)eu e o meu marido vamos fazer uma festinha particular, e eu quero que você vá...  
**

**-Ora não seja estúpida loira burra, porque você acha que eu iria nisso, isso é coisa de vermes que não tem nada para fazer, e eu tenho muito o que fazer.**

**-OMG, Que pena Vegetazinho T.T *Cara de Choro* eu vou ter que cancelar toda aquela comida... OOOOH quanta comida....  
**

**-Ora mama, não seja por isso (Bulma botando fogo na fogueira) Chamaremos o Goku, ele com certeza virá correndo, já que vai ter comida... hahahahaah'**

**A Srª Briefs sabia qual era o ponto fraco dos saiya-jins, a barriga, e a Bulma sabia que vegeta não suportava o goku, *Malvadas* mais vegeta para não dar o braço a torcer, resmungou alguma coisa e saiu pisando duro.  
**

**-AH, bulminha, aproveitando que eu estou falando da festa, sabe quem vai vir na festa?  
**

**-Não... *.* quem mama?  
**

**-Aquela sua amiga de intercambio, Aãn...  
**

**-Anny? *.*  
**

**-Isso minha linda,(Pulos de alegria de bulma)ela vem para a nossa festinha, olha que bom né. A irmã dela vem também...  
**

**-Tava bom de mais para ser verdade...¬¬  
**

**-Oh bulminha não fala assim dela não, ela e muito legalzinha...  
**

**-É mama, "legalzinha" porque ela não dá em cima do papa, quero ver se ela desse em cima de todos os garotos que você ficasse no colegial....  
**

**Bulma saiu para o seu quarto colocar uma roupa de banho, pois o dia estava com um belo sol, e ela resolveu tomar um banho de picina, para poder pegar uma corzinha para a festinha....**

**-Ah Anny, só você pra me entender mesmo....*Snif* Não vejo a hora de você chegar. Falando nisso, que tal se eu ligar para ela perguntando quando ela chega, e assim ela vinha antes da nojeira da irmã, e quem sabe ela num ficava por la mesmo...* HEHEHEHEHEEHEHEE*  
Bulma correu pelas escadas e foi para o seu quarto, pegou o celular e ligou para ela, colocou no Viva-Voz, e foi trocando de roupa enquanto chamava  
**

**-Tuuuuuuumn..... Tuuuuuuumn..... Alô?  
**

**-Anny?  
**

**-Bulma? é você?  
**

**-Anny, quanto tempo sua sumida.... esqueceu dos velhos amigos foi? nao me liga mais.... nem da noticias.  
**

**-Ora Bulma, não seja bobinha, eu num dei noticias porque estou estudando e trabalhando muito... mais e vou para ai na festa, me diz, vc ja sabia?  
**

**-Oh claro ne?! mais****que ta vc vir uns dias antes? ai agente poe o papo em dia, e as vezes a sua irmã *DEDO NA GÜELA* fica por ai mesmo... hahahahahaha**

**-Aquilo não é uma irmã não, é um peso pra mim, ela so ta querendo ir porque sua mãe falou pra ela que tem um rapaz ai como ospede... ela fcou animada... deus que melivre...**

**-AAAAH Anny *Omg* eu to sofrendo amiga... **

**-Ora bulma porque? agora to preocupada!  
**

**-Yamcha...  
**

**-Como sempre ne... olha, a festa é no final de semana, eu vou daki a 2 dias, que vai cair numa sexta e dá pra mim faltar o trabalho... to preocupada com você...mais não fica assim não em.**

**-Tah, to melhor agora que vc falou que vem na sexta.... olha vou desligar, porque vou tomar sol, ja que nun tenho mais nada pra fazer esta manhã... so a tarde que engato naquele laboratrio, olha vem logo em...  
**

**-kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk', so você mesmo em.... juizo em... e nao faz nada sem mim em.! Kisu Linda!  
**

**-Ta Anny... Xau!**

**Bulma desliga o telefone e foi para a piscina, chegando lá, ela dá de cara com vegeta, seu coração gelou, suas pernas ficaram bambas, ela nao sabia o que estava por sua vez, suou frio, ele estava evitando ela a manhã inteira, pois ele se condenava como um fraco, pois nao se resistiu e caiu na tentação...**

******-Aquela garota Vulgar... **

**Ele ia saindo quando a bulma o grita:**

**-Vegeta??**

**-..... (Ele somente parou aonde estava e virou para ela)* Garota Chaaaaaaaaaata* **

**Ela chegou perto dele, meia rubrada e com um pouco de receio por hoje cedo, mais tomou coragem e perguntou a ele:**

**-Você ainda está disposto em fazer aquele plano?**

**-Até agora eu não mudei a minha palavra.... e pelo que eu saiba eu vou ganhar algo com isso certo?**

**-Intereceiro...**

**-O que?**

**-Nada..^ ^ Mais assim, um bom momento é nessa festa, ja que o Yamcha vai vir...**

**_Humpt, que seja...**

**Ele saiu dali e foi para sua nave treinar, ele era obcecado por treinar e superar kakaroto e derrotar aquelas malditas sucatas velhas.**

**-Um dia ele vai morrer de tanto treinar... Bom vamos ao sol....**


	8. As Medidas

Depois de uma bela manhã de sol, bulma foi almoçar, sua mãe tinha feito seu prato preferido, Strogonoff de frango, chegou até a mesa, sentou e começou a degustar aquele prato delicioso, mais não deixando de notar que vegeta nem ao menos parou de treinar para almoçar.

-"Problema é dele, se ele quer morrer, deixa ele..." Pensava a malvada da após o almoço, a jovem foi direto para o laboratório, pois estava trabalhando em um projeto de uma casa, e que queria entregar antes da festa, pois no final de semana, não encontrava-se com ânimo para trabalhar.

Por volta das 4:40 pm, Bulma estava quase terminando o seu projeto, quando alguém abre a porta com um ponta pé, fazendo ela pular e jogando um pequeno prédio para o ar.

-Eiii *Raiva*, Não tem educação não é? Sabe o que é bater na porta não? Bulma olha para o chão vendo o projeto de prédio todo despedaçado. -Olha só o que você fez!

-A cale-se mulher, você fala demais, eu quero que você me faça mais roupas para treinar, pois essas porcarias *jogava vários calções de malha no chão * não tão adiantando nada, vê se faz algo que preste.

Ah, aquela foi a gota d'água para a bulma, falar que ela não presta? Ela levantou-se bruscamente, derrubando a cadeira onde estava sentada, parecendo o próprio vegeta, foi andando na direção dele, o seu olhar tinha tanto ódio, tanta fúria...

-Escuta aqui seu macaco ambulante, você acha que eu não presto pra nada? Quem é que te sustenta? Quem é que concerta aquelas porcarias de robôs?

Bulma estava quase tocando nariz com nariz do vegeta, este por sua vez ficou assustado.

-"Que diabo de bicho mordeu essa louca?"

-Quem éque tem que escutar tantas asneiras suas? Quem que tem de ficar acordando seis horas da manha pra concertar aquela porcaria de nave?

-Escuta aqui sua Humana insolente, você acha que esta falando com quem?

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Eu to falando com um Vermezinho Insolente, que treina treina e treina, diz ser o príncipe dos Saiya-jins, e um saiya-jin de 3ª classe supera você, Ah faça me o favor né? A porta da casa é a serventia...

Bulma naquela hora não media as suas palavras, Vegeta por pouco não deu uns tabefes na bulma. *faltou um tiquinho*

-Mais como ousa a falar assim, está brava porque o seu "namoradinho" (fazendo aspas com os dedos) te trocou por outra e agora você fica ai dando chilique pelos cantos... HAHAHAHAHA, não é por menos que ele preferiu outra...

Os dois estava numa troca de elogios danada... até que essa ultima frase fez bulma abaixar o tom de voz, o olhar de fúria passou a ser de receio, pois mesmo ela tendo começar a gostar do Vegeta, ela não tinha esquecido do Yamcha, e ela também não assumia para si mesma que gostava do simplesmente abaixou a cabeça, olhou os calções dele, pegou e colocou em cima da maquina.

-Como quiser. Prepararei um uniforme para você... *olhando nos olhos dele* Mais eu preciso de um pedaço de pano daquela sua roupa, já que o material é melhor dos que eu sei fazer, as vezes eu faço algo que preste dessa vez.

*HUMMM ESSA PEGOU NO ESTÔMAGO* Vegeta viu aquele olhar dela, ele sentiu remorso por dizer aquilo tudo, mais também não se rebaixaria e chegaria para ela e diria:

-"Minha queria Bulma, Me desculpe, eu estava descontrolado, venha aqui, que eu te consolo"

NÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂO, Porque se fosse assim perderia totalmente a graça. *hehehehe*

Vegeta consentiu com a cabeça e foi pegar os trapos que sobrou daquela roupa dele, Vegeta ia lembrando aquela sena que se passou no laboratório, ele sabia que ela tinha o ofendido em chamar ele de macaco, mais ele não poderia ter falado aquilo, até ele mesmo achou que foi covardia. Enquanto isso no laboratório, Bulma entrou no banheiro e desabou a chorar, ela achava que vegeta era um monstro, mais não a chegar a esse ponto.

-Como ele...*Pausa para soluço* Como ele pode... Dizer aquelas pa...palavras tããão cru... cruéis pra mim... OMG BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Bulma estava chorando tanto e soluçando que nem se deu conta que vegeta já tinha voltado para o laboratório, ele a procurou com os olhos mais não viu nada, então escutou um choro vindo do banheiro, ele foi lá ver o que tinha acontecido, as vezes ela poderia esta na porta ele ia já entrando, só que se lembrou como tudo começou, com um entrar sem bater, então com toda a sua calma bateu na porta.

-Tok-Tok-Tok, Você está ai dentro?

Como se ele não soubesse a resposta. Quando Bulma ouviu as batidas, rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, se ajeitou, e foi abrir a porta do banheiro. Ela abriu a porta, saiu do banheiro e foi em direção aonde estavam os calções dele, mais no meio do caminho ele a puxou pelo braço.

-O que foi dessa vez? Perguntava Bulma tentando esconder os suspiros que teimavam sair.

-Porque estava chorando? Vegeta perguntou olhando para os olhos dela, que teimava em sair uma lágrima.

-Não estou... E também se tivesse,a culpa toda seria só sua, Agora por favor me solte?

Vegeta ouviu aquelas palavras dela, parecia vários golpes que ele estava levando de seus maiores inimigos, aquilo foi pior do que quando o Freeza disse que foi ele que destruiu o planeta dele." E também se tivesse,a culpa toda seria só sua, só sua... só sua."Vegeta soltou o braço dela, e então ela continuou o caminho até a mesa, ele a seguiu, e então Bulma vira para ele e diz:

-Vá tomar um banho, pois preciso de suas medidas completas para poder fazer o uniforme.

-Esta me chamando de porco é?

Bulma não aguentou essa ultima frase, e começou a rir, ele ficou bravo, mas não fez nada, ele sentia uma coisa inexplicável quando ouvia ela sorrir, assim como quando sentia o perfume dela, quando ela falava ...

-Não é isso.. kkkkkkkkkkk ... é que eu preciso tirar suas medidas, e você esta suado porque estava treinando até agora, intendeu?

-E por que não tira dessas bermudas ai?

-Ora porque como eu vou saber qual é o tamanho do seu busto... os seus braços... entendeu?

-Humpt.

Vegeta saiu do laboratório e foi para o seu quarto, Bulma já tinha melhorado de sua recaída, então ela foi no banheiro e lavou o seu rosto, e partiu para a cozinha pra comer um lanche. Passaram cerca de umas meia hora e nada do vegeta aparecer.

-Ele morreu dentro do banheiro ou será que tem dias que não toma banho? Meu Kami-Sama, o que aconteceu com ele? URRRRRRRRRRR, ele acha que eu tenho o tempo todo pra ele...

Bulma pegou a fita métrica e foi no quarto dele para poder ver o tinha acontecido com ele, ela nem ao menos bateu na porta, porque se ele tivesse ali ele ja teria descido.

-VEGETA SEU DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ ACHA Que eu....

Bulma ficou paralisada com a cena que viu.

-EI SUA INSOLENTE, VOCÊ FALA QUE EU NAO SEI BATER NA PORTA, E OLHA VOCÊ!

Bulma tinha pegado vegeta apenas de cueca boxe, aquilo a paralisou, ele era perfeito, era um verdadeiro Deus grego, não era mais ainda, era tudo o que se possa imaginar, bulma na hora com esses pensamentos ficou rubra e se virou.

-Por Kami-Sama, eu achei que tinha morrido no banheiro, Veste logo uma roupa Vegeta, eu não tenho todo tempo do mundo.

-Ora eu não estou nú. Eu já estou vestido.

Bulma se virou e o encarou com o seu rosto todo vermelha.

- E você acha que eu vou tirar suas medidas com você vestido apenas de uma cueca? nem em sonhos.

-Hahahahaha *risada maligna* Ora porque não? você tem medo deu fazer alguma coisa com você ou medo de não resistir ao príncipe dos saiya-jins... Hahahahaha'

-AAAAAAh não seja cínico, não sou nenhuma das suas vagabundinhas do espaço, sou uma moça seria, de respeito! Está certo, eu te meço.

Bulma toda rubra chegou pertinho dele:

-Viri-se.

-Pra que? o.O Perguntou Vegeta com os olhos estatelados.

-Pra eu poder beliscar a sua bunda... ora essa pra que... pra eu poder ver quanto você tem de costa... dããããããh

-Olha como fala...

-Tatatatata... agora vise-se!

Vegeta virou e bulma passou a mão nas costas que ainda tava molhada.

-Urrrg, todo molhado ainda... nisc nisc... você nao se enchuga não? tem toalha no seu guarda roupa se você não sabe.

Bulma adorava provocar vegeta, e ele idem...Mais quando bulma colocou a mão nas suas costas ele sentiu um imenso frio na barriga, aquelas mãozinhas delicadas passando nas costas dele fez ele estremecer, mais mesmo assim ele se manteve firme.

-Ora cale-se, eu me seco sim, e se eu não me secasse o que você tem a haver com a minha vida...

-hohoho³ calma ae...

Bulma media as costas largas daquele saiya-jins molhado, cada lugar ia sendo uma nova aventura para ficou frente a frente de vegeta, olhando dentro dos olhos negros dele, ela estava meia que sem graça com aquilo tudo.

-O que foi? *rubro* perguntou vegeta.

-Me de seu braço...

Vegeta levantou-o e bulma media, ela medio os dois braços, aquilo estava começando a esquentar, Bulma estava começando a gostar de esplorar aquele corpo e Vegeta começando a perder o medio o torax dele, a cintura, e abaixou para poder medir as pernas. Bom aquele volume dava para ser notado... *NA* Ele ainda nao tava excitado tá?*Bulma ficou com vergonha nessa hora, mais não quiz fazer papel de menininha com medo do bixo papão.

-Meu deus, como é...*suspiros* se controle ...

Ops... bulma havia pensado alto demais, vegeta que estava hipnotizado com os toques da bulma, escutou murmuros *sorte dela* e perguntou:

-Hum??

-Nada... não disse nada...^ ^

Bulma falou olhando pra cima para ele. A aquela visão de bulma abaixada na sua frente era demais para ela estava frente a frente com o seu pênis, e fazia vegeta imaginar aquela cena com grandes pensamentos malignos. Ele estava se controlando ao máximo, so que com um detale, bulma pulou e caiu sentada.

-Vegeta... *Tapou os olhos*

-O que? nunca viu um não? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk' anda logo acabe com isso, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Bom, o negocio parou de se mecher (tipo se contrair, ai da aquela impreção dele esta vivo o.O) e bulma pediu para ele abrir as pernas..

-Que pernas em...o yamcha não tinha pernas assim...

Outra vez bulma pensou alto, *hohohoho* e vegeta dessa vez ouviu.

-Que? Vegeta perguntou

-Que oque? Bulma respondeu com outra pergunta

-O que você disse?

-Nada, o.O

-GRRRRRRRR respondeu com os seus famosos grunidos.

"tenho que parar com essa mania de pensar alto" pensava Bulma.

-Bom, era só isso mesmo, pode voltar o que você estava fazendo, ou pretendia fazer.

Vegeta sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, puxou bulma para junto dele, aquela aproximação dos dois estava fora de ficou nariz a nariz com vegeta, ela rapidamente largou tudo o que tinha na mão para poder se livrar dos braços do isso não aconteceu,pois antes dela tentar fazer qualquer coisa, ele chegou bem no ouvido dela e sussurrou.

-Está tentando fugir de mim? BULMA!

Aquelas palavras estremeceram ela toda, sem mais delonga, vegeta a aconchegou em seus braços e começou os beijos e amassos...Bulma pegou o braço dela e enroscou no pescoço de vegeta, deixando a parte da sua cintura livre para ele poder explorar todo o seu corpo. *Safadinha*Vegeta começou a aprofundar os seus beijos, cada vez mais fortes e salientes, é os dois já não podiam aguentar mais nenhum segundo, vegeta começou a investir na sua mão boba, passando das costas da menina até o seu carícia dele ia deixando a bulma mais solta e esquecendo de tudo e de com sua boca foi beijando o pescoço de bulma, descendo até o ombro e indo em direção até a alça da sua blusa, ele pega com os dentes e começa a tirar aquela alçinha delicada, quando alguém chega na porta e grita:

-OH MEU DEUS...


	9. O Flagra

Bulma e Vegeta se largaram imediatamente.

-Bulma minha filha, o que você esta fazendo no quarto do vegeta com ele de cueca?

A srª Briefs estava vermelha, é claro, naquela hora todos estavam vermelhos, até que bulma tomou a iniciativa.

-Não é nada disso que a senhora está pensando mama, eu estava tirando as medidas do vegeta, pra... pra... fazer o uniforme dele, ai eu escorreguei e ele me ajudou.

A mãe da Bulma olhou para ela, olhou para o vegeta, e então com um sorriso respondeu a filha.

-OMG, Agora eu entendi, além de belo, forte, o vegetazinho e cavalheiro, Oh Que Amor... Bom Bulma seu pai quer conversar com você sobre a festa.

-Ta eu tô indo...

Bulma olhava com uma cara para o vegeta, ele estava segurando pra não rir daquela desculpa esfarrapada. Enquanto que sua mãe descia.

-"Ela poderia ter dito de tudo, até que eu estava abusando dela, mais ela ter caído... Noooooooooooooosss" Pensava vegeta.  
Bulma pegou o papel onde estava as medidas de Vegeta e foi para o seu quarto, não sabendo onde enfiar a sua cara. Quando chegou no quarto, ela se jogou na cama, pegou uma almofada e começou a gritar

- *som abafado* Como pude cair na conversa dele...Mais se bem que... Não... ele é cruel. Ele é o culpado de tudo! Não Bulma ele não é, e você sabe disso, e não foi lá tão ruim... até que foi bom... *relembrando* Bom até demais. Hohohohohohho

Bulma e seus pensamentos, eita mania de falar sozinha.

-Bom, agora eu tenho que descer para poder conversar com o meu pai sobre a festa... Ah *olhos brilhando* a festa, daqui a alguns dias a Anny chega, não vejo a hora de rever a minha amiga.

Bulma desceu para a sala, sua mãe ainda estava desconfiada da situação, mais como ela estava empolgada com a festa, não quis queimar os poucos neurónios que lhe restavam.

-Bom minha filha, vamos fazer uma festa comemorando o aniversário da Corp. Capsule, o que você acha de cobrarmos o convite? Pois o que vai dar gente querendo vir nessa festa não vai ser mole não.

-É papa, uma boa ideia, mais eu vou poder pegar alguns de graça para os meus amigos não é?

-Oh, mais é claro bulminha (falava a mãe da bulma, se metendo na conversa), mais só se você me prometer que vai trazer aquele seu amigo tão simpático, tão bonito...

-Quem mama?

-O Goku

Bulma e seu pai olharam um para o outro, é a mãe da bulma não tem juízo mesmo, bom agora sabendo de onde a bulma puxou essa personalidade dela.

O papo deles durou cerca de algumas horas, fazendo a lista de convidados vips, a musica, os Dj, a bebida, e o que não poderia faltar, que era a comida, pois iria 3 saiyajins, e como eles comem feito um boi...

-Ah minha filha, já ia me esquecendo, qual será o tema da festa?

-A papa... não bota isso não, porque tem gente que não gosta desses tipos de festa, deixa o tema livre. Agente pode colocar uma mesa com óculos, pulseira florescente, anteninhas, pluma, essas coisas que distribuem em festas. Assim dá menos confusão e menos trabalho.

-Bulma minha filha, que ótima ideia. Vou encomendar isso logo.

-Claro papa, eu sou um gê tenho ótimas ideias não é mesmo?!

O pai da Bulma sorriu para ela e saiu da sala, ele foi direto para o banho, e a sua mãe foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar, Bulma relembrava na sala o que tinha acontecido no quarto do vegeta. Aquilo não saia da sua cabeça. Será possível que ela estaria a se apaixonar pelo vegeta?O telefone da Bulma toca, Era Anny, Bulma atende o telefone:

-Oi Anny, o que ouve?

-Nada Bulma, só queria saber como você está? Melhorou?

Bulma ia conversando com Anny no telefone e indo para o seu quarto.

-A eu to melhor sim, aconteceu tanta coisa depois que você me ligou... Comentou Bulma subindo as escadas.

-OOOOOOOOH, O Yamcha te procurou?

-Deus que me livre, não me fala um absurdo desses, aquele canalha me pa.... Bulma parou de falar na hora.

-Bulma?? Ta ai?? Perguntava Anny Aflita.

Bulma estava na frente de seu quarto, quando deu de cara com Vegeta, que estava saindo do dele, os dois se olharam, Bulma parou de falar no telefone e ele percebeu isso, dando um sorriso maroto para Bulma, que ficou vermelhinha feito um camarão.

-Então... Não fala nada?? Pergunta Vegeta.

-Bulma quem é?? Oh meu Kami-Sama a Bulma foi raptada.... AAAAAAAH *Grito esterico* .

A coitada da Anny se descabelava do outro lado da linha, enquanto Bulma buscava força para poder responder a pergunta de Vegeta.

-Claro que falo, e que eu estava conversando com uma amiga minha no telefone...

-Humpf..

E sai Vegeta em direção ao andar de baixo. Bulma respira fundo e entra em seu quarto, a Anny coitada tava quase chamando a policia.

-Anny, ainda ta ai?

-Bulma pelo amor de Deus! O que ouve? Alguém te roubou? Quem era que falava com você?

-Calma Anny... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Não precisa se preocupar, era só o Vegeta.

-A menina, Sua maluca?! Quer me matar do coração, eu to falando com você e você para de falar na hora parec... Ei... pera ai... não vai me dizer que vocês tem um caso? Bulma me conte isso direitinho!

-Claro que não ta loca menina? Eu não tenho um caso com ele...

-Hahahahaha' Sei... te conheço menina...

-Anny!!??

-Bulma!!??

-kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *as duas juntas*

-Eu não tenho nada com o Vegeta não, eu só combinei com ele um plano para poder dar um troco com classe no maldito do Yamcha. Quando você chegar eu te falo sobre o meu plano.

-AAAAAAAH não vale.... só porque eu vou na sexta... vou morrer de curiosidade...

-Hahahahaha, me diz a sua irmã ainda vem?

-Ela não tira da cabeça de conhecer esse Homem Misterioso, é... mais acho que ela vai cair do cavalo, pelo que eu to vendo, você vai partir pra cima em...

-Não fale besteira menina...

-Uhuum *voz de deboxe* Seeeeei.... Bulma vou desligar, vou jantar fora com minha mãe, amanhã agente se fala pra combinar a hora deu ir para ai tá?

-Está bom. Beijos Amiga.

-Tchau!

Bulma desligou o telefone e foi tomar o seu banho, para poder descansar até na hora do jantar. Depois do seu ritual de beleza ela deitou na cama e ficou voando em seus pensamentos, até que sua mãe a grita avisando que o jantar estava mesa do jantar, nenhuma palavra foi dita, só se escutava o barulho dos talheres encostando no prato.

-Por que você está tão pensativa Bulminha?

-Não é nada de importante não, só estava pensando na festa.

-Humm...

Bulma foi a primeira a se retirar da mesa, ela foi direto para o seu quarto, bateu na cama feito uma pedra, é hoje foi um dia cansativo para Bulma.


	10. O Corte de Cabelo

Bulma acordou com os raios de sol batendo na sua janela, o dia estava esplendido, com o bom humor de sempre ela se levanta, indo em direção ao banheiro. Ela como sempre fez o seu ritual de beleza, tomou o seu banho, cerca de uns 30 minutos, lavou o cabelo como de costume, e então foi para o lavatorio escovar os seus dentes, quando:

-!

Todos estavam na mesa do café quando escutou o grito da Bulma.

-O que será que ouve com a senhorita Bulma?

Perguntava a empregada que servia café para o Srº Briefs, Todos saíram correndo para o quarto dela, menos é claro o Vegeta, que nem se quer se mexeu de onde ele estava e continuando a tomar o seu café.

-O que ouve minha filha?

Perguntou a Sra Briefs, preocupada com o grito que a filha deu.

-Mam... Mama... Olha isso aqui?! Bulma estava aos prantos.

-O que minha filha?

Bulma se virou para a mãe e lhe mostrou uma enooorme espinha que estava no seu rosto.

-Ora minha filha é so uma espinha?!

-Só uma espinha?? Mãe a festa é daqui a alguns dias, como vou tirar esse trosso do meu rosto??

-Você quer que a mama espreme ela?

-Ta loca mama, se você espremer ela vai ficar uma coisa horrível... Buaaaaaaaaaa

-Bulma minha filha, não se preocupe, depois você faz alguma coisa que tire a mancha do seu rosto...

-Mamama... Mancha?? Perguntava Bulma com os dois olhos arregalados, e nessa hora o pai da Bulma desceu para poder tomar o seu café.

-Isso é coisa para elas resolverem. Disse o pai de Bulma.

-Ora minha filha, você já teve espinhas, você sabe como é, se você não quiser tirar deixe ela ai.

-Snif, Snif, Tudo bem mama, eu deixo a senhora tirar, depois eu passo um cicatrizante para não inflamar...

-Não precisa fazer escândalo, que tão a mama ir depois com você em um cabeleireiro fazer um corte que esconda ela?

-Jura mama? *;*

-Claro minha filha, agora venha aqui..

A mãe da Bulma apertou aquela " Coisa" e espremeu ela, ficou vermelha a testa dela, e saindo um pouquinho de sangue, mais depois daquele escandalo todo por causa de uma espinha, a Sra Briefs foi tomar o seu café.

-Minha filha, desce logo que depois agente vai no "Hair Designer" tá?

-Você acha que eu vou descer lá em baixo com isso ?? Apontando para o vermelho.

-Ninguem vai reparar Bulma, Agora pare de Show e desce logo.

Bulma pegou uma toalhinha pos escondendo a testa e desceu para a mesa

-Bulma?? Tira isso...

-Taaaaa... ¬¬

Bulma tirou a toalinha da testa, Vegeta que estava bebendo café cuspiu e começou a rir dela.

-Pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxx... Hahahahahahahaha'

-Ta rindo do que seu grosso?

-Agora deu pra nascer chifre no meio da testa é?? Ta virando unicornio?

-URRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Bulma pegou um pedaço de pão que estava em cima da mesa e enfiou na boca do Vegeta.

-Hahahahaha, agora sim pode rir.

-Humpf...

Vegeta tirou o pão da sua boca com muita calma, pegou um pedaço de mamão e esfregou na cara da Bulma, que ficou sem reação na hora, somente ficou de boca pais da Bulma caiam na risada vendo aquela cena, Vegeta se retirou da mesa, Bulma estava morrendo de raiva, o Sr Briefs faltava dar um treco de tanto rir, a mãe da Bulma se compos e pediu que as empregadas arrumassem aquilo tudo. Depois daquela tentativa de tomar café, Bulma perdeu a fome, lavou o seu rosto e foi para o salão com a sua mã no salão Bulma senta na cadeira, ela é logico que não teve que esperar ninguem, por que ela era vip.

-Credo Bulma, Que coisa orriiveel é essa ai na sua testa?? Perguntava o Viadinho do cabeleireiro.

-O que parece? Um Hambúrguer?

-Nossa meu Anjo que mal humor... Olha vou fazer um otimo penteado que esconda essa " coisa" *Cara de Nojo* da sua testa.

-É bom que valha a pena...

E o cabeleireiro começou a meter a tesoura no cabelo da Bulma, ela só via os caixinhos dela caindo, mais ela sabia que ele não iria tosar ela ou deixa-la do mais ela tinha uma festa para ir, não poderia ir feia, e alem do mais aquele penteado meio que "Black Power" estava fora de moda a tempos.O cabeleireiro fez um relaxamento no cabelo da Bulma, deixando ele na altura do ombro, com uma leve franja para poder tapar a sua espinha, e também ela ficava linda com aquela franja.

-Prontinho, o que acha?

-Da pro gasto...

-Nossa minha queridinha que bicho te mordeu?

-Não liga para esse mal humor dela não Diego, ela é assim, tem hora que ta boa e tem hora que não. *bilisca Bulma*

-AIEEEEE.


	11. A Chegada de Anny e Jennyfer

Na volta para casa, Bulma e sua mãe brigavam feito umas loucas dentro do carro.

- Ah mama, a senhora não pode parar de falar um minutinho se quer no Vegeta não?Já não bastasse ele ficar me enchendo o saco lá em casa, eu vou ter que aguentar a senhora falando dele todo o tempo!??!

-A minha filha, porque você está tão mal humorada hoje? Não vai me dizer que brigou com o Vegetazinho?

-KAMI-SAMA!!! O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO??? URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *Puxando os cabelos*

-Calma minha filhinha?! Tudo bem, eu não vou falar mais do Vegetazinho?!

-Jura????? *Irônica*

-Mas Bulminha...

-O que é???

-Me responda uma ultima coisinha?

-Claro mama, se a senhora me prometer que depois disso VAI FICAR QUIETA!!!

Bulma disse essas ultimas palavras em estado de nervo, ela estava muito irritada hoje, parecia que tudo e todos estavam em uma conspiração contra ela.

-... O que aconteceu com o Yamchazinho? Não vejo ele mais la em casa...

Bulma olhou com uma cara para a Srª Briefs, respirou fundo, e então respondeu com toda a calma do mundo.

-Sabe o que ouve mama? Eu peguei ele na cama com outra mulher...Ai eu estou separada dele por algum tempo, deve ser por isso que ele não vai la em casa né mama???

A Srª Briefs não sabia aonde por a sua cara de tanta vergonha. Com aquela resposta ela deduziu o porque daquele mal humor todo da filha, então ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

-E então minha filhinha... Você esta animada para a festa?

-Sim mama!! *Sorriso mais falso do mundo* Papa me disse que vai ser dois dias de festa, um vai ser o jantar e o outro vai ser o baile. Nesse baile eu vou cair de tanto beber sabe... para ver se a minha vida melhora!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!

Depois dessa resposta, a mãe de Bulma resolveu ficar quieta, antes que sua filha lhe soltasse os cachorros em cima dela. Chegando na Corp. Capsula, Bulma com uma tromba enorme entra na casa, pisando duro, quase fazendo o teto tremer.  
Vegeta estava dormindo no sofá da sala, quando Bulma entra na casa, ela bate a porta com muita força, fazendo ele saltar do sofá e fazer posição de luta, *NA*coitado ele deveria esta sonhando que estava lutando com o Goku...  
Ele olhou para ela e ficou admirado com o seu novo corte de cabelo.

-"Humm, até que ela não ficou tão mal não..." Pensava Vegeta.

Bulma subiu as escadas sobre o olhar dele, quando chegou no ultimo degrau ela não aguentou, se virou e perguntou para ele com a maior ironia:

-O que foi??? Nunca me viu não é??

-Não seja ridícula mulherzinha vulgar... eu não estava olhando para você, só estava olhando para... para.. Para o lugar que não é da sua conta.

-IDIOTA!!

Bulma se virou e foi em direção ao seu quarto, Vegeta vendo que ela estava uma fera, quase explodindo, foi atrás dela para poder irrita-la mais.

-Ei, Garota?? Garota vulgar... Gritava Vegeta subindo as escadas e dando de cara com ela no corredor.

-Será que quebra a sua língua se me chamar de Bulma? Nem que seja por um momento? *Quase chorando de raiva*

-Porque deveria? Você é uma garota mimada e vulgar...

Ele falava e ia se aproximando cada vez mais dela, com um olhar feroz, parecia gostar de irrita-la, Bulma com aquela proximidade toda começou a cambalear com as suas palavras.

-Porque... *Tom mais calmo* Porque é esse o meu nome e eu gosto de ser chamada de "Bulma"

Cada passo que ele dava, ia fazendo com que Bulma tremesse mais. As suas pernas já não a obedeciam, apesar de estar a poucos passos do seu quarto, ela não conseguia seguir o seu caminho.

-Mais eu não gosto de te chamar desse nome! Tem algum problema??

-Claro * Alterou a voz* Esse é o meu Belo Nome * Ênfase no Belo Nome*, Você gostando ou não, eu me chamo assim!

-Humm! Agressiva?? Eu gosto de você bravinha assim...

Vegeta estava frente a frente de Bulma, passou a sua mão entre a sua cintura e lascou um beijo nela. Aos poucos ele foi levitando ao quarto dela, não parando de beija-la nenhum segundo.  
As caricias dos dois estavam ficando cada vez mais ousadas. Vegeta passava a mão dele por debaixo da blusa de Bulma, acariciando as costas dela. Cada caricia dele ia deixando ela mais solta, no ritmo que estava ali, ia acontecer alguma "TRAGEDIA" amorosa, mais como tudo que é bom dura pouco...  
O telefone de Bulma toca, fazendo os dois se soltarem. Bulma olha para Vegeta tipo fazendo uma pergunta, e ele faz um sinal com a cabeça para ela poder atender o telefone. Quando Bulma pega o telefone e vira em direção aonde estava o Vegeta, ela se depara com nada, ele já teria ido embora, então ela recupera o ar e atende o telefone:

-Alo* Ainda ofegante*

-Oi Bulma sou eu Anny, o que ouve? Está passando mal?

-Não é nada não, eu só estava um pouco longe do telefone...

-Humm, tá, Olha, eu vou chegar no aeroporto daqui a uns 15 min...

-O que?? Você já esta chegando no aeroporto? Sua vaca porque não me avisou ??

-O que eu estou fazendo agora Bulma??? ¬¬''

-Ta, eu to indo correndo pra lá...

Uma voz sussurrava no fundo da ligação.

-Fala pra ela levar o rapazinho que esta na casa dela...

-Fica quieta menina, num ta vendo que eu to falando no telefone?? Bulma me desculpa , é que essa chata *Jennyfer deu língua pra ela* ficou me enchendo o saco a viagem toda falando no... qual é o nome dele Bulma??

-Dele quem?

-Do rapaz... Aquele que esta ai na sua casa...

-¬¬ Vegeta...

-Humm, Vegeta?? Jennyfer & Vegeta, não é que combina...

-Cala a boca sua besta... o Bulma Você.... SHIWIHIWHWIHWIHW a roup... SHIHWIHWIHIHISHUHSU

E a ligação caiu.

-Deve ter ficado sem serviço o telefone... Bom eu vou correndo pro aeroporto...

Bulma dava pulos de alegria, o seu mal humor obviamente tinha passado, não só por causa de sua amiga esta quase chegando, mas também pelo acontecido a alguns minutos atrás com Vegeta.  
Falando no Vegeta, ele estava treinando na sua nave, lá era o único lugar onde ele conseguia se livrar dos pensamentos "MALICIOSOS" com a garota de cabelo azul.  
Bulma desceu e pegou uma cápsula de aero-carro, olhou para a nave onde estava vegeta e seus pensamentos voltaram a alguns minutos atrás, sacudiu a cabeça e apertou o botão da cápsula, jogou um pouco distante dela e foi o mais rápido que pode para o aeroporto.

*No caminho do Aeroporto*

Bulma estava pensativa, ela analisava os fatos que aconteceu nos últimos dias desde que terminou com o Yamcha.

-Desde que terminei com o Yamcha, eu comecei a ter algum tipo de proximidade com aquele grosso do Vegeta... "Lembra-se do beijo na nave dele" Porque?? Porque isso acontece comigo? Quando eu chego perto dele, meu coração... *mão no coração* meu coração dispara...Eu sei que eu não estou mais com o Yamcha, mais eu não posso sair beijando qualquer um pela frente, ainda mais o Vegeta, era só um plano certo Bulma?? Porque eu me pego pensando nele? Apesar dele ser grosso, irritante, chato, ele é muito bonito... *.* Bonito até demais... Não! *sacudiu a cabeça* Eu tenho que fazer o Yamchame pagar por tudo o que ele fez... é só isso... Vegeta é um grosso, ele nunca se interessaria por mim.. e nem eu por ele... Isso.. vou continuar com o meu plano. Falando em plano, será que a minha mãe já convidou todo mundo?? O jantar é amanha...

Bulma chegando no aeroporto estaciona o carro, e notou que o voo de sua amiga não tinha chegado.

-O que eu vou ficar fazendo aqui?? Comer eu não quero... Sair do carro também não...Escutar musica...

-Bulma???

Bulma escuta alguém chamar o nome dela, olha para os lados e não reconhece ninguém, até que ela consegue reconhecer a voz.

-Bulma ?? O que faz aqui??

-Era só o que me faltava... Pelo que eu saiba, eu não devo nenhuma explicação a você certo??

Bom, acho que vocês já sabem quem era. Isso mesmo era o Yamcha, Bulma com o seujoguinho o ignorou, ele continuou a insistir em conversar com ela, ele se debruçou na janela do carro.

-Eu preciso conversar com você... *Yamcha falava um pouco magoado ainda. -Eu quero lhe pedi perdão Bulma, eu não consigo viver sem você?!

-Jura?? Não consegue?? Então porque não pensou nisso antes?? Antes de ir para cama com aquela VADIA??

-Bulma me perdoa. Eu sei que eu errei, e to pagando caro por esse preço. EnquantoYamcha falava, uma lagrima saia do olho dele.

-Yamcha...*voz triste* eu gosto tanto de você *olha para ele* mais eu não posso te perdoar...

-Tudo bem Bulma, não precisa me perdoar agora, mais pense nisso... Eu te Adoro, e não consigo mais viver sem você... agente se fala no jantar amanha, certo??

-Você vai?? * Triste/Feliz*

-Se você querer?!

-Tudo bem, mais vou te dizer uma ultima coisinha* Bulma olha para frente e vê Anny eJennyfer chegando* Eu não estou afim de ser adorada *olhando para ele* eu quero é ser amada, agora Yamcha, pode ir... Agente se vê amanha

Bulma falava essas palavras com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, deu um beijo no rosto do ex-ladrão, e este que ficou comovido com as palavras foi embora.  
Logo quando as meninas chegavam, dava pra escutar as duas discutindo.

-Fica quieta Annebaaa, não esta vendo que sou eu... Você é Nerd, por isso que esta encalhada...

-Bom, é melhor ser Nerd rica, do que ser Burra pobre...

Bulma não aguentou, quando escutou aquelas palavras... Bulma já estava com saudade dessas duas brigando...

-Amigas... *.*

Bulma corre e vai abraça-las, as duas como também gostava dela correspondeu o abraço.  
Anny era uma menina meiga, apesar de estudiosa, assim como a Bulma, ela era muito brincalhona, e era isso que fez Bulma gostar dela, Já Jennyfer, ela era legal, uma boa amiga, só que cobiçava muito os namorados das amigas, ela não era falsa, e nem aquela famosa "VILÂ" era apenas o geito dela.  
A diferença de idade delas era pouco, Jennyfer era a mais velha 25 anos, Bulma e Anny tinha 24 anos, Jennyfer tinha um estilo proprio, sempre com roupas ousadas, shortinho curto, Blusinha mostrando a barriguinha, já a Anny era mais composta, não gostava muito de roupa chamativa. Bom em certas ocasioes ela se exaltava nas roupas, mas nada vulgar, assim como Bulma...  
As tres de dirigiram para o Carro.

-A Minha querida Bulma *Olhando para os lados* Cadê o belo rapaz? Falava Jennyfer

-Ele tava oculpado, mais não se preocupe *cara de sonsa* você vai conhecer ele AMIGA!?!?!?

-Rumm?!

Todas entraram no carro e foram conversando a respeito da festa durante a viagem.


	12. O Desabafo

Logo depois que entraram no carro, as 3 começaram a falar sobre o que aconteceu com elas durante esses anos sem se ver

-Bulma você emagreceu?? A ultima vez que eu te vi, você estava com uns "kilinhos" acima do peso né amiga??

-Nem me lembre, eu emagreci sem saber, sabe, a cabeça cheia de problemas...

-Bem eu não acho que você emagreceu, num vi nenhuma diferença... Implicava Jennyfer

-Claro que não né Jennyfer, uma gorda reconhece a outra né??

-HUMPF...

Jennyfer era muito implicante com Bulma, quer dizer não só com ela, mais com todos...

-Qual problema amiga??

-Ah ! *suspiros* Eu ando brigada com o Yamcha, ainda...

-Ainda?? o.O mais vocês não conversaram agorinha a pouco?

-Aposto que ele encheu de você Bulma, e você chorou pra voltar pra ele, é bem a sua cara,olha a sua cara de choro... hahahahahaha

Bulma lembrava do que ele tinha falado, aquelas palavras mexeram com ela, ela ficava pensando no que fazer, e depois do plano? o que ela iria fazer? iria voltar para o Yamcha ou mostraria para ele que sem ele a sua vida seria melhor...

-Bulmaaaah?? Terra para Bulma....

-Ãn??Fala...

-Está tudo bem??

-Tá.. Tá sim

Então Bulma acelerou o carro para poder chegar em sua casa mais rápido, pois não estava afim de ficar contando a sua vida pessoal para Jennyfer.  
Chegando na casa de Bulma.

-Oh meninas, que bom que vocês já chegaram...

A mãe de Bulma estava a espera delas no jardim, junto com o Prf Briefs.

-Minha linda, como você cresceu...*aperta a buxexa de Anny* Olha você, como você esta bonita *aperta a buxexa de Jennyfer*, vamos, entre e coloque as suas malas nos quartos, Bulma eu vou mostrar os quartos delas, enquanto isso chame o Vegetazinho para poder almoçar, a meninas ele é um rapaz tão belo...

E a Sra Briefs foi falando enquanto levava as meninas para os seus quartos, e Bulma foi na nave chamar o Vegeta, ela estava distraída olhando para o jardim de flores, quando bate de frente com o Vegeta.

-Que susto Vegeta...!

-Humpf, não sou seu reflexo...

-Bestalhado.... Olha eu não quero discutir com você, eu só vim aqui te chamar pra almoçar...

-E o que eu to indo fazer??

-Se eu soube-se que você ia, eu nem aqui tinha vindo...

Vegeta simplesmente deu as costas pra ela, deixando-a furiosa, Bulma odiava falar e a pessoa sair andando...

-O Meu Kami-Sama...

Jennyfer que estava indo no jardim viu Vegeta, não demorou para quase voar em cima do rapaz.

-Ah, você é o famoso Vegeta não é?? mais que gatoo...*piscando pra ele*

Vegeta percebendo que Bulma estava bem atrás dele e morrendo de raiva dela, fez um esforço para não bater naquela garota e ser gentil.

-Sim, sou eu mesmo, e você quem é??

Bulma já estava com muita raiva, depois de ver que aquele grosso do Vegeta estava conversando feito gente com a Jennyfer, ficou pior ainda, seu olhar estava demonstrava que iria matar os dois...

-Ah prazer, sou Jennyfer...

Ela ofereceu a mão, e ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijinho nela, coisa de cavalheirismo. Ah mais aquilo foi o "O" para Bulma, não esperou nada, passou pisando duro, estava brava, brava era pouco... Vegeta ficou bem feliz adorava deixar a Bulma nervosa, e conseguiu.

-Aquele crápula, aquele mostro, me trata com 7 pedras na mão e agora trata essa mondronga que mal conhece com o maior amor do mundo, aaaaaa vegeta você me paga, seu desgraçado, se eu não precisasse de você na festa eu te dava um laxante tão forte que você iria ter dor de barriga o resto do ano todo...seu peste ruim... a mais você me paga

-Bulma???

Bulma passou xingando perto de Anny, ela a chamou só que Bulma estava intertida nos seus pensamentos que nem a escutou.

-Eu vou ver o que aconteceu com ela, daqui a pouco eu volto...

Falou Anny para a Sra Briefs.

-É, ela anda muito nervosa esses dias, é melhor você ir falar com ela mesmo...

E la foi Anny atras de Bulma,

-Bulma posso entrar??

-Claro...

Bulma ja estava deitada na sua cama quando Anny entrou no quarto dela, Anny estava preocupada com a sua amiga, ela queria ajudar a sua amiga.

-Bulma esta tudo bem com você???

-Não... Ta tudo péssimo, acho que pior não poderia ficar...

-Pode me contar o que esta acontecendo com você??

-Vou fazer um resumo de como minha vida esta indo, Eu peguei o Yamcha me traindo com uma sirigaita, eu fiquei brava, triste, depois ele veio aqui em casa me pedi perdão, Vegeta o jogou pela janela a fora porque eu pedi quase chorando, depois disso Vegeta sofreu um acidente, eu quase morri do coração mas tudo ficou bem depois, ai no quarto de recuperação eu tive uma ideia, eu iria dar o troco no Yamcha, eu ia usar o Vegeta como cúmplice, quando eu falei com ele de principio não aceitou, mais como eu chantagiei ele, ele aceitou, depois disso eu comecei a me aproximar dele, demos um beijo na sala de treinamento dele *Anny arregalou os olhos o.O* brigamos depois, brigamos mais, e também brigamos depois da ultima briga, resumo sempre que nos encontramos agente briga, mais se isso fosse o meu problema eu taria feliz. pena que não é... mais continuando, hoje quando você me ligou eu estava ofegante porque aquele depravado me agarrou a força... não a força não eu também dei uma brecha, mais isso não vem ao caso, ai eu quando estava indo te buscar eu tava pensando, depois do plano? o que eu vou fazer? vou voltar para o Yamcha ou vou seguir minha vida sem ele? eu vivo pensando naquele peste do Vegeta, mais se eu estivesse interessada nele, ele nunca iria se interessar por mim...*Bulma desaba no choro* Anny porque eu nunca dou certo com ninguém?? Agora vem a sua irmã para cá e pode estragar o meu plano todo, e ainda por cima o verme do Vegeta esta dando atenção para ela, coisa que ele nunca fez comigo... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Anny não tinha o que falar, a única coisa que fez foi deixar sua amiga se deitar no colo dela e chorar, "coitada de Bulma sempre sofrendo com os homens", pensava Anny.

-Amiga, posso te dizer uma coisinha?? Faz o que o seu coração mandar... se você achar melhor continuar com o Yamcha continua, se não, segue sua vida sozinha, ou melhor se ajeita com o Vegeta... Mais sempre, sempre se lembre, nunca deixe a sua cabeça agir por você, e não te deixe ser enganada por promessas bobas certo??

-Uhumm... A Anny, *suspiro* eu estava precisando mesmo de alguem para conversar,,,

-Agora tem... tem uma chata aqui pra desabafar... hahahahaha *riram juntas* ah é mesmo, me lembrei, Bulma eu preciso ir ao shopping, quero comprar roupas para esse jantar... quero esta muito bonita, vai que eu conheça um gatinho...

-Meu Kami-Sama... o Vegeta, ele não tem roupa pra ir na festa?!

-Como assim??

-Não... né que ele só usa uma roupa não, é... ai meu kami, como vou explicar... ele não tem roupa de gala intende??

-kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, claro, assim como eu certo??

-Certo... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

-Mais o que você vai fazer?? vai chamar ele pra ir na loja?

-E ele vai?? kkkkkkkkk eu vou com você agora no shopping e agente compra pra mim, pra você e pra ele...

-Buuuuuuulmaaaa???*falando bem devagar o seu nome*

-Humm?? *cara de quem não intendeu*

-Vocês jaá...??

-Humm?? NÃO... por Kami-Sama, não... é que ele treina e eu tenho que fazer uniforme... ele é igual ao Goku, só sabe comer e treinar?!

-Goku?? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Bulma intão nem tenta em, nem tenta se relacionar com ele, so vai te dar dispesa... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, falando em Goku, onde esta ele?? Casou?

-Sim, e já tem até um Filho, Gohan o nome dele...

-Todo mundo casa, menos eu...

As duas riram juntas e foram para o Shopping comprar as roupas, saíram o mais rápido e escondida de Jennyfer, pois não queriam ir a falência com ela, e nem muito menos leva-la junto...  
Chegando no shopping, as duas começaram aquele compra-compra, experimentava uma, escolhia outra, riam das atendentes por vestirem mal, mais o pior de tudo foi na hora da compra da roupa do vegeta.

-Bulma que tal agente chamar um MANEQUIM vivo pra experimentar a roupa?? *mente poluída*

-Mal não vai fazer né amiga??

Então chamaram um atendente da loja, não muito musculoso, mais pelo menos ela saberia qual tamanho certo de comprar. Bulma e Anny fazendo compras, só poderia dar isso mesmo...  
Bom no final do dia, as compras tinham chegando no fim, roupas compradas para Bulma, Anny, Vegeta e não deixando de lado a Jennyfer, só pra fazer um agrado, Bulma na hora de pagar.

-Não Anny, eu faço questão, você é minha hospede, minha convidada, deixa??

-Não Bulma, não precisa, eu pago...

-Para menina, Xiiiiu, eu pago, num to pagando pro Vegeta?? O que custa pagar pra você??

-Bulma??? Deixa...

-Ou você deixa eu pagar, ou nunca mais fala comigo...

Bulma fechou a cara, e fez cara de triste, a Anny como tinha um coração mole...

-Tudo bem, mais da próxima vez eu pago...

-Ta.... A conta....

Tudo estava indo bem, durante o caminho elas pararam em uma sorve-teria, tomaram sorvetes como nos velhos tempos, levaram também para casa, 5 potes de 1 litro, pois 4 já estava reservado para o Vegeta, Bulma sabia que era pouco, mais não queria fazer ele passar vergonha.  
A noite já havia caído, cheia de sacolas foram entrando na mansão, todos já estavam dormindo, bom quase todos.

-Bulma *sussurrando* eu vou para o meu quarto, estou super cansada, amanha agente se fala.

-Ta, Boa noite amiga...

E Bulma foi para a cozinha colocar os potes de sorvete na geladeira, mal sabendo com quem ela iria dar de cara na cozinha.

-Ainda acordado?? você num dorme não peste??

-Humm, Num me enche não... to de saco cheio hoje...

-Hoje ou todo dia *sussurrando*, bem me da licença, eu tenho que guardar isso na geladeira...

Bulma abre o freezer e coloca os potes de sorvete, abre a sacola onde estava as roupas do Vegeta e o entrega.

-O que é isso??

-Sabe o que é roupa não?? Roupa esse é o Senhor Carrancudo, Senhor Carrancudo essa é a Roupa...

-Eu não disse que não sabia, mais sim para que??

-Uai... amanha é a festa, você acha que vai como?? Com roupas de luta??? Nananinanão... pode experimentar, se não der eu troco...Agora *bocejando* eu vou dormir, eu to morrendo de sono...

Bulma subiu para o seu quarto, Vegeta que estava comendo na cozinha pegou a sacola, olhou as coisas que estavam dentro da sacola, fechou a sacola emburrado.

-Ora essa, alem deu ter que aturar ela falando no meu ouvido tenho de usar essas roupas?? Já não basta a vergonha que ela me fez passar usando aquela blusa rosa, vou ter que usar essa coisa... HUMFT...

E então vegeta pegou a sacola e subiu para o quarto, furioso ele jogou a sacola de roupa em cima da cama, e fez com que as roupas caissem da sacola, ele olhou, olhou, pegou uma peça da roupa, olhou mais um cadinho e disse:

-Até que mal gosto pra escolher roupa ela não tem...

Vegeta pegou as roupas jogou em cima de uma poltrona e caiu feito uma pedra na cama. 


	13. A Grande Festa Parte I

** As Desavenças**

Bulma e Anny subiram para o quarto de Bulma, chegando no quarto Bulma foi direto para o banheiro, tirando o vestido e entrando a hidro e contando tudo o que o Yamcha disse para Anny, sem se esquecer de nenhum detalhe e é lógico o beijo.

-Sabe amiga,* ensaboava o cabelo da amiga* você não deveria voltar para o Yamcha...

-Você acha??

-Claro, se depois de tudo o que ele fez , você perdoar ele, pode ter certeza, ele vai achar que sempre você vai perdoar ele...

-É verdade Anny...

-Mais me conta, quando ele te beijou, o que você sentiu??

-Como assim??

-O que você sentiu... Você deve ter sentido algum tipo de reação química né???

-Ora, nada...

-Nada?? Nadica de nada?? Bulma você não deveria voltar para ele, nem o beijo dele te fez sentir... PRAZER... espero que você tome a decisão certa amiga.

-Humm, em Anny, eu te falei que o Vegeta veio tirar satisfação comigo??

-É, eu sei...

-Sabe?? Sabe como??

-Ora, dava para se ver na cara, ele ficou te observando o tempo todo, ficou super furioso quando viu você beijando o Yamcha.

-Que nada Anny, aquele lá é um grosso...

-Humpf, que seja... já que você esta dizendo. Olha eu vou la em baixo, ver o que a Jennyfer esta aprontando, apesar de ser mais velha, juízo essa garota não tem...

Enquanto isso, Vegeta que estava flutuando sobre os arredor, decide descer, já estava de cabeça fria, Jennyfer o avista no jardim e vai atras dele.

-Humm Vegeta, você esta sozinho porque?? Não vai me diz... Uiiiii *sente um calafrio*, não vai me dizer que... Hummmm... me da uma liçencinha??

Jennyfer estava sentindo uma dor enorme na barriga, foi em direção da casa super apresada, Vegeta olhava confuso para aquela humana, sua conclusão estava feita, "Todos os humanos tem problema mental" . Anny encontrou Jennyfer pelo caminho.

-Jenny aonde você vai com toda essa pressa??

-Sai da minha frente Anneba...

Jennyfer saiu correndo em direção do banheiro.

-O remedinho que a Bulma deu já fez efeito, ela vai adorar ficar sabendo disso... HAHA

Os convidados estavam todos indo embora, só tinha mesmo ficado os empregados e o pessoal que estava na casa, Anny foi avisar a Sra Briefs que estava indo se retirar, Jennyfer só teve tempo de ir do banheiro para o banheiro do seu quarto, pois o remédio demorou a fazer efeito, mais quando fez...  
Bulma tinha terminado o banho, vestiu sua camisola e deitou na cama pensando na vida.

-Sabe... tem vezes que eu fico aqui pensando... Será mesmo que eu sou tão bela assim?? Para o Yamcha vir choramingando pra voltar pra mim... Ele é que se dane, eu não quero mais nada com ele, deixa ele fazer papel de bobo achando que eu vou voltar pra ele... amanha ele terá o que ele merece...

Bulma então começou a cantarolar uma cantiga bem animada, ela estava sem sono, só foi pro quarto mesmo porque queria ficar um pouco sozinha, quando ela escutou um barulho vindo de sua sacada, logo de cara achou que era o Yamcha.

-Se for você Yamcha, pode ir embora, eu ja disse o que tinha de falar com você!

-Não sou aquele verme...

O coração de Bulma gelou, aquela voz fazia com que ela se derretesse toda.

-O que faz no meu quarto??

Vegeta com calmos passos se aproxima da cama dela sem falar nenhuma palavra, puxa ela pelo braço e a envolve em seus braços, sentiu aquele perfume doce, e então começou a beija-la, seus beijos eram fortes, ardentes, fazendo com que Bulma fica-se totalmente sem ar, suas pernas fraquejarem, ela sentiu um prazer imenso naquele beijo dele, diferente do beijo do Yamcha.  
Bulma então enroscou os seus braços no pescoço do Vegeta, respondendo com mais fervor o beijo que ele tinha lhe dado.  
Aquilo parecia até um sonho, sua vontade era de dar um beliscão em si própria, mas, mesmo se fosse um sonho, ela queria deixar viver aquele sonho intensamente.  
Como num passe de magicas, Vegeta se solta dos braços dela, indignado com o que acaba de fazer , pela 3ª vez ele se deixa ser hipnotizado por aquelas imensidões azuis que eram os olhos de Bulma. Confusa Bulma olha para o Vegeta que estava preparando para sair.

-Espere... Fique mais um pouco...Você não precisa ir...

-...

Vegeta somente elevou o seu ki e saiu voando, fazendo com que seu ki derrubasse Bulma. Ela no chão começou a chorar.

-Como será possível, esse traste vem no meu quarto, me beija e me deixa assim?? Como uma mendiga caída no chão??

Bulma agora se sentia desprezada. Nunca em toda sua vida sentiu aquele aperto no peito, sentia-se rejeitada, sendo que ela sempre que rejeitava os garotos, ali no chão ela encosta sua cabeça na beira da cama e fica olhando para a janela, para um lugar onde buscava repouso, Já Vegeta voava indignado com o que tinha feito.

**( Flash Black**

Vegeta depois de ver Jennyfer sair quase voando para dentro da casa, resolveu ir para o seu quarto, voou até a sua sacada e de lá escutou uma cantiga meiga e alegre, foi em direção ao som, chegou na janela do quarto de Bulma e a viu deitada cantarolando alegremente, como uma hipnose ele desceu na sacada dela e caminhou até ela, não sabendo e nem pensando no que estava fazendo, simplesmente seguiu com os seus passos em direção á aquela humana de cabelos azuis que teimava não sair de seus sonhos, alguns sonhos dele chegava ser um pouco fora do normal. *Obscenos*

**Final do Flash Back )**

-IDIOTAAAAA, VOCÊ E UMA VERGONHA PARA A SUA RAÇA, VOCÊ CONSEGUE SER PIOR DO QUE AQUELE VERME DO KAKAROTTO.

Ele soltava varias bolas de energia pelo ar, explodindo tudo o que estava em volta. Quando voltou fez questão de não passar perto da janela do quarto dela, pois sabia que se ela estive-se ali, ele poderia cometer alguma loucura.  
Foi para o seu quarto, tomou uma duxa gelada para poder aliviar aqueles pensamentos, e tentar tirar aquela humana de sua cabeça.  
Na manha seguinte:

-mmmm?? *Falando com a cara debaixo do travesseiro*

-Ja viu que horas são??

Perguntava a Sra Briefs entrando no quarto de Bulma.

-Sete? Oito?

-Bulma já é 10 horas, você não vai acertar com o Dj se ele vai vir, os garçons...

-Mais mama o papa não resolveu tudo isso não??

-Bulma você sabe como o seu pai é... vamos tomar café mais tarde você vai la...

-Mmmm... Mais uns 5 min?? ^ ^

-Anda...

-Ta...

Bulma levanta da cama e vai em direção ao banheiro, lava o seu rosto, escova os dentes, penteia o cabelo, tira o pijama e vai em direção a cozinha para poder tomar café.  
O cheiro do arroz já dava pra sentir das escadas, pois devido a hora, a mãe dela já preparava o almoço. Sua mãe tinha umas mão de ouro na cozinha, sabia fazer pratos dos mais fáceis até os mais sofisticados, coisa que Bulma não herdou dela.

-Nossa que cara de sono é essa Bulma?? Perguntava Anny

-Não dormir bem não... cadê o pessoal??

-Olha a hora né Senhorita Bulma!! Jennyfer esta dormindo, seu pai esta na Corp. Capsula e o Vegetazinho esta treinado. Fala a Sra Briefs.

-Uai, porque a Jennyfer ainda esta dormindo??

-Ora, você ainda pergunta o porque?? Ela passou a noite inteira no banheiro...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, então o laxante que eu dei pra ela fez efeito??

Sem as meninas perceberem Jennyfer ia chegando na mansinho e escutando a conversa.

-Então foi você não é Bulma, foi você que me fez ter dor de barriga a noite inteira não é??

Bulma gelou, ela não sabia e nem tinha percebido que Jennyfer estava ali, Anny olhava a face de Jennyfer, que nela agora mantia raiva, ódio, tudo de ruim em uma pessoa só.

-Bulma, você sempre teve inveja de mim, ainda mais que o seu "Convidado" esta me dando mais atenção do que a você, agora que o Yamcha te largou, você fica correndo atrás dele... Porque você não se enxerga garota?? Será que você não vê que ele só te atura por causa da sua casa de LUXO??

Jennyfer provocava Bulma, que estava sentada na mesa de costa pra ela, aguentando os insultos daquela "mocoronga", Jennyfer continuava ofendendo Bulma, cada vez deixando ela mais furiosa.

-Jennyfer já chega...

Falava Anny, com uma voz de poucos amigos e autoritária.

-Já chega nada, Vamos Bulma, você não e mulher pra poder fazer covardia com as pessoas pelas costas, vem faz na minha frente.

Vegeta que estava chegando pra fazer o seu lanche matinal, pegou a discussão no meio.

-Jennyfer... Anny tentava acalmar a irmã, que estava revoltada, Anny não podia defender Bulma, mais também não poderia deixar as duas brigarem.  
Bulma com toda a sua calma se levantou da cadeira onde estava, olhou pra Jennyfer que agora a encarava, pegou o copo de suco e lascou na cara dela. Jennyfer com a cara toda molhada de suco, retirou o excesso de suco do seu rosto e avançou pra cima de Bulma.

-Toma isso sua vagabundinha, *puxando o cabelo de Bulma*

-Ai meu Kami-Sama, Anny me ajuda a separar as duas... Gritava desesperada a Sra Briefs

-Bulma para com isso . Jennyfer solta ela. Gritava Anny, só que em vão.

-Sai daqui Anny, deixa eu mostrar pra ela quem é a verdadeira Bulma Briefs.

As duas saíram na porrada ali mesmo, e o Vegeta com o sorriso na cara estava assistindo tudo de camarote.

-Vegeta pelo amor de KAMI-SAMA, SEGURE ELAS...

Vegeta foi então separar as duas, Anny e a Sra Briefs seguraram Jennyfer, e Vegeta segurava Bulma.

-Sua desgraçada, você me paga...

-Cala a boca sua VACA, vive dando em cima dos meus namorados e agora vai ficar me insultando... Bulma berrava e pulava tentando se soltar dos braços de Vegeta.

-O que eu posso fazer se eles preferiam uma Garota mais EXPERIENTE no assunto, do que você, uma Nerd de merda. Está nervosinha porque o Vegeta esta dando mole pra mim??

Vegeta arregalou os olhos na mesma hora, "será possível que as duas estão brigando por mim?" Bulma se sacudia mais e mais. Vegeta que já estava enjoado daquela situação pega Bulma e a leva para o quintal. Jennyfer continua gritando:

-Você acha que ganhou essa não é Bulma, mais você não perde por esperar... Eu ainda acabo com você...

Bulma estava toda descabelada, Vegeta teve de segura-la com força, pois ela mexia tanto, que quase conseguia escapar dos braços de Vegeta.

-Me solta Vegeta, deixa eu acabar com a raça daquela garotinha de meia tigela. URRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Como eu a odeio...

-Fique quieta mulher, não ta vendo que não vai dar em nada você ficar brigando com ela. Ela vai acabar te machucando. Ainda mais você lutando igual a uma pata choca.

-Ei, agora até você vai defender aquela lambisgoia??

Vegeta ja estava no quintal junto a Bulma.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Eu não defendo ninguém, só a mim mesmo...

-Humpf, vocês homem, são tudo igual, não podem ver um par de peitos e de bunda que ficam atrás delas..

-....???

Vegeta estava sem entender nada.

-Esquece, depois a PATA CHOCA, sou eu...

-Sabe o que você esta precisando??

-O que?? Bulma perguntou com uma tamanha ironia.

-Levar uma surra, se eu soube-se, tinha deixando la com a... Jennyfer... é, com ela la, pra ver se ela colocava algum juízo na sua cabeça...

-o.o Seu idiota, sabe, eu não sei distinguir quem é mais cobra, se é você ou ela??E quer saber... Eu não vejo a hora de você ir embora de minha casa.

-E eu não vejo a hora de sair desse lugarzinho escroto.

-É!!.

-É!!

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, virando de costas um para o outro. Como a curiosidade matou o gato, Vegeta virou pra ela e perguntou:

-Porque vocês estavam brigando??

-É da sua conta?? Ainda virada

-AÉ??? VAI ME RESPONDER MAL?? VOU TE DAR UM CASTIGO PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A FALAR DIREITO COM O PRINCIPE DOS SAIYA-JINS.

Vegeta pegou Bulma e levou ela pro alto de uma árvore, a árvore era enorme, não tinha como ela descer de lá, só se pulasse e saísse voando. Como ela não sabia fazer nenhum dos dois, ficou gritando feito uma louca descabelada na árvore.

-VEGETA SEU DESGRAÇADO, ME TIRE DAQUI AGORA., A BRINCADEIRA ACABOU...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA, Fique ai pensando na vida.

Vegeta foi caminhando em direção a sua nave,ele iria treinar, já que comer não pode, por causa de Bulma arrumando barraco em sua própria casa, agora era so esperar um tempo pra aquela criaturinha com a voz insuportável implorar pra ele a tirar dali.

-MAIS QUE DIABOS, EU AINDA ACABO COM A RAÇA DESSE MACACO AMBULANTE, VEGETAAAAAAAAAA *grito esterico*

Enquanto isso na cozinha:

-Jennyfer, me desculpe por isso, a Bulminha esta descontrolada, ela não fez por querer...

-Humpf, aquela garota ainda me paga...

Jennyfer ia subindo as escadas e Anny ia atrás dela.

-Eu te avisei pra não provocar ela Jennyfer, mais claro que você nunca me escuta...

-Cale a Boca, não vê que eu não estou com paciência??

-Tome um banho e descanse Jenny, vai ser melhor pra você... você esta de cabeça quente agora.

-Humpf que seja...

Anny deixou o quarto delas e foi para a cozinha arrumar toda aquela bagunça...

-Desculpe a minha irmã Sra Briefs, eu não sei aonde enfiar a minha cara de tanta vergonha.

-Mais Anny, a culpa não foi sua, não precisa ficar assim, mais me diga, o que aconteceu pra elas brigarem...

-Bulma colocou um laxante no suco dela e a Jennyfer ficou a noite inteira no banheiro com dor de barriga.

-o.O meu Kami-Sama... A Bulma fez isso??

-Pois é... Tudo por causa de...

E as duas ficaram ali conversando enquanto arrumavam a cozinha e faziam almoço. Lá fora.

-Aquele desgraçado, ele me paga, como eu vou descer daqui??

Bulma analisava o lugar, olhava cada ponto da árvore, então começou a se agarrar em galhos e começou a descer por eles, se arrastando na árvore ela morria de medo de cair de la, até que... "CRWAAAAAAAAACK".  
Um galho onde ela estava segurando quebrou, Bulma deu um grito "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIH" e caiu de Bulma no chão, ela deu sorte que foi a poucos meros do chão, um metro a um metro e meio. Todos saíram correndo de dentro da casa, lógico Jennyfer nem se quer se mexeu de onde estava.

-Bulma o que ouve??

-Eu cai da árvore, aquele galho ali * apontou pro galho* quebrou comigo...

-Mais o que você estava fazendo na árvore??

-Se eu te contar você não acredita... ¬¬

Duas gotas saíram da cabeça de Anny e da Sra Briefs. Chegando a tarde Bulma e Anny foram resolver os assuntos que estavam pendente ainda da festa, e depois passarem no shopping pra comprar roupas, roupas e mais roupas, Como Bulma adorava gastar. 


	14. A Grande Festa Parte II

** Beber, caí e levantar.**

-"Compras, compras, compras, adoro fazer compras, me faz tão bem, me alivia daquele Stress daquela casa, Sempre cheia de gente me enchendo, agora para melhorar a situação eu passei o maior vexame brigando em minha própria casa. *olhava pra Anny conversando com um belo rapaz* Queria ser igual a você amiga, não ter preocupação com nada, não esquentar a cabeça com ninguém, queria conhecer alguém que realmente se importe comigo, OMG, mais acho que isso não passa de contos de fadas.* agora olhando para um copo de suco pela metade* Será que um dia eu vou poder me casar, ter filhos, netos, uma casinha pra morar, aquela casinha só minha, mesmo que seja simples, mais que foi construída com o meu suor de trabalho, será que um dia eu vou ser assim tão feliz quanto a mama??"

Bulma pensava na vida, sentada em uma mesa de uma lanchonete, enquanto Anny conversava com um belo rapaz a uma mesa a frente, ela se despediu do rapaz, e claro deu o seu numero de telefone, e então foi ver o que sua amiga estava pensando.

-Bulma esta tudo bem??

-*sorriso forçado* Vamos pra casa?? Eu não to me sentindo legal.

-^ ^

Na ida pra casa, Bulma não falou nenhuma palavra, o silencio predominava naquele Aero-Carro, os olhos dela vidravam no alem, Anny tinha medo de falar algo, sua amiga estava passando por uma situação complicada.

-" Coitada da Bulma, veja como ela esta sofrendo* olhando pra ela* sofrendo por causa de Homens, coisas que nunca acontece com ela, será Bulma que você não percebe que o Yamcha não e homem pra você?? Apesar dele ser um belo homem e dizer que gosta de você, você não gosta tanto dele assim mais, aquela paixão que você sentia por ele era de infância, coisa de menina, achando que o seu príncipe encantado tinha chegado em uma bela carruagem, Ah Bulma, não fica assim amiga *agora com cara de dó* logo logo isso passa. Você vai encontrar alguém que te faça feliz e faça você esquecer todo os seus problemas. *agora coloca a mão no ombro de Bulma* _ Amiga, não fique assim, ficar triste só aumenta mais a sua tristeza.

Bulma deu um sorriso pra Anny, ela sabia que ela era a única pessoa em que ela poderia confiar, e que se ficasse naquela melancolia não iria resolver nada.  
Já era noite, faltava poucos minutos para a festa começar, Bulma se arrumava enquanto mergulhava em seus pensamentos, em seu plano, em sua vida, em tudo...

A musica já estava tocando, Bulma então começou a se vestir para a festa, ela tinha preparado um vestido sem manga, um pouco ousado, com um belo decote em forma de V, mais desistiu na ultima hora, resolveu pegar uma blusa branca e uma calsa jeans, ficava mais confortável, casual e dava mais liberdade para poder dançar, pois ela estava decida a dançar muito nessa festa.  
Sua maquiagem era leve, passou mesmo o básico, um lápis no olho para realçar a cor, uma sombra clarinha e um gloss.  
Tudo estava pronto, e então ela resolve descer, pois já era quase 21h. Na sala estava a Sra Briefs andando de um lado para o outro com os empregados, dando os últimos retoques na festa, Anny estava na recepção ajudando o Sr Briefs a receber os convidados, Jennyfer havia saído cedo e Vegeta estava esparramado no sofá assistindo Tv.  
Quando Bulma apareceu na escada, Vegeta a admirou, ela estava perfeita, seu cabelo esvoaçava com a leve brisa que entrava pela janela do corredor, parecia até cena de filme, mais na verdade era tudo real.  
Os olhos de Bulma encontrou com os de Vegeta, que logo desviou o olhar de bobo para a Tv, Bulma então desde e caminha em sua direção.

-Você não tem mais nada para fazer não ??

O seu cheiro era tão doce, que hipnotizava Vegeta, ele que estava se controlando somente solta um gruindo como resposta, ele evitava o Maximo para não olhar pra ela, pois a situação estava ficando difícil de se controlar.

-Vê se não demora a aparecer na festa o coisa...

-Não me enche... ¬¬ Responde Vegeta com sua famosa educação.

-Ah agora o Senhor criou língua... Humm... Vê se não fica ai assistindo essas coisas violentas, *olha pra Tv* Que nojo.

Na Tv passava Luta livre, uns cara surrando os outros, na hora que Bulma olhou saiu sangue no nariz do cara, Vegeta adorava ver aquele canal.  
Bulma então vai para o recinto da festa, que era no seu quintal. Já estava tudo pronto, os convidados estavam já na festa, comendo, bebendo, dançando, a musica estava bombando e finalmente Vegeta por conta própria saiu da casa e foi até aquela festa, já que não tinha mais nada desgastante pra fazer.

-"Que Droga, eu passei o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, não pude treinar, praticamente perdi o meu tempo todo vendo porcarias e agora eu tenho que encarar esse bando de desocupados e cachaceiros agora, Humpf Imagina se seu pai visse você fazer papel de bobo Vegeta?! Droga, Tudo por culpa dessa louca varrida, Mulherzinha Vulga, se eu não depende-se dela eu a mataria, espero que ela faça essas minhas roupas logo para eu poder viajar pelo espaço, pois aqui nesse planeta nojento não tenho nenhuma mudança no treinamento e nunca vou conseguir derrotar o MALDITO do KAKAROTTO".

Vegeta sempre aborrecido com tudo, ele chega e encosta-se a uma parede, um canto escondido da festa, onde ninguém ficava.

-Perfeito aqui nenhum idiota virá me atentar.

A sra Briefs estava no meio da festa conversando com as amigas delas, sr Brefs estava na mesa do Dj tentando entender como aqueles botõezinhos funcionavam, Anny estava dançando com o rapaz que ela conheceu no shopping, Jennyfer não tinha chegado, e Nenhum sinal do Yamcha.  
Bulma que estava sentada em uma poltrona e avista Vegeta em um canto da parede, Sorri pra ele, so que ele vira a cara.

-Ele não se alegra com nada meu kami. ¬¬

Bulma olha para a mesa de comida e bebidas, se levanta e vai até elas, pega um salganho e come, ela escolhe uma bebida, resolve tomar uma taça de vinho, de canto de olho olha para o lado onde Vegeta estava, ele continuava lá parado, olha para o relógio, já se passava das 22h, e então deduziu que Yamcha não vinha mais, ficou um pouco desanimada, pois queria dar o bendito troco nela, mais ficou mais animada porque ela enfim poderia curtir a festa do jeito certo, voltou a comer mais um salgadinho, agora pegando um copo de caipirinha, colocou um pouco na boca, era muito forte aquela bebida, pegou mais um copo de bebibda e saiu bebendo a dela e indo em direção a Vegeta.

-"O que essa loca agora quer?? o.O"

Já pensava assustado Vegeta, pois toda as idéias de Bulma eram malucas, Bulma para na sua frente e oferece o copo de caipirinha para ele.

-O que é isso??

-Bebe pra saber!

-Não quero! * Fazendo charminho* Disse vegeta empurrando a mão de Bulma, se fazendo de durão mais no fundo mesmo ele estava doido pra saber o que era aquilo. "HOMENS"

-Vamos, larga de ser covarde e beba isso logo, vai me dizer que você não bebe? Ah já sei, você perde o controle quando bebe um copinho de bebibas, a que fraquinho!!

-Olha como você fala sua garota mimada, me da logo isso aqui, vou te mostrar como um homem de verdade bebe isso.

Vegeta sem saber o que era aquela bebida vira o copo todo na boca e engole, de primeira não fez nada, mais depois que respirou, sua garganta queimou, fez uma careta das bravas, Bulma não ageuntou e riu, Vegeta estava vermelho, de raiva e por cauda da caipirinha.

-O QUE COFCOF... O QUE É ISTO SUA DESMIOLADA.... COFCOF...

-HAHAHAHAHA, nossa é assim que um verdadeiro Homem deve tomar uma caipirinha, Hahahahaha.

Bulma chorava de tanto rir. Vegeta fez uma cara ameaçadora pra ela que na mesma hora engoliu o riso .

-Isso e cachaça, limão e açucar batidos, é uma delicia, mais se beber de pouco a pouco, não tudo de uma vez, so que você não deixou eu te esplicar né cabeça de borboleta.

Vegeta agarrou no braço dela que a assuntou.

-Eu só não mato você aqui agora, porque tem muita gente vendo, e não pretendo sujar as minhas mãos com porcarias.

-Porcaria é você... seu groço. * Soltando os braços dele* Não sabe brincar não é * olhos lacrimejando* pode deixar, não faço mais isso com você...

-Agora vai chorar??? Garotinha insuportavel.... Anda, pare de cerimônia e me traz algo que faça isso parar de arder minha garganta.

Bulma foi até a mesa de bebidas enburrada, pegou um copo de refrigerante, pensou bem... pegou um copo de cerveja, já que ele queria esfriar sua garganta, nada melhor do que isso, Bulma era muito má.

-Tome.

Vegeta bebeu aquilo, até a ultima gota, quando terminou começou a reclamar.

-Que coisa orrorosa é issa?? Troço amargo.

-Vai reclamar de tudo agora é??? Saco ¬¬

E Bulma saiu pisando duro. Foi até a mesa de comidas e pegou mais coisas pra comer, Pegou mais um copo de caipirinha e fez igual a Vegeta, virou de uma vez só.  
Alguns minutos se passaram e a bebida que Vegeta tinha feito começou a fazer efeito, sua vista tinha começado a ficar lenta, uma leve tontura passava por seu corpo, sua garganta pedia água, estava ceca, sua cabeça começou a girar, ele que nunca tinha bebido essas bebidas terraquias, no espaço ele já bebeu diverças bebibas, mas nenhuma assim tão forte como ela.  
Bulma já tinha passado do terceiro copo de bebida, estava rindo atoa, leve, solta, o som começou a tocar funk e ela começou a dançar com Anny, que dançava se exibindo para o rapaz que ela paquerava, Vegeta agora não parava de a observar.

" Eu puxo o seu cabelo faço o que você gosta dou tapa na bundinha vou de frente vou de costas "

Essa era a musica que tocava enquanto elas batiam bundinha, Bulma percebe que Vegeta a olhava, então começou a se exibir igual a Anny, so que para ele agora, envestia nas suas requebradas, descia e subia até o chão, Vegeta nem piscar ele piscava.

" Ela ta dançando, ele ta dançando, geral ta dançando no embalo do meu som, ritmo envolvente quanto toca geral sente o tamborzão "

Agora ela dançava com as mãos no joelho, requebrando ao som da batida, vários homens começaram a paquerar ela, so que ela nem ai, ela não queria mulequinhos, ela queria ela Vegeta na palma de sua mão.

"Ela desce que desce que desce e depois quebra até o chão "

Rebolava até o chão, dançava eroticamente, sua dança era de deixar qualquer um louco, então a musica muda.

" Pra dançar Creu tem que ter disposição "

Ela então resolve ir até ele, até seu andar era desafiante, era tentador, e Vegeta percebendo aonde ela estava indo começa a suar frio.

-Então... * olha ele de cima em baixo* vamos dançar?

-Não. * duro e seco*

Vegeta mesmo meio chapado mantia a sua pose de durão, mais Bulma sabia como deixa ele "mole".

-A Vamos, é só me seguir, olha como é fácil.

"A primeira e de vagarzinho e so aprendizado e assim oh: Creeeeeeeeeeeu, Creeeeeeeu, Creeeeeeeeu, Creeeeeeeu "

Bulma de vagar dançava fazendo movimentos sensuais, imitando as dançarinas, Vegeta, não podia se controlar, agora ela estava ali na sua frente rebolando, a vontade dele era pegar aquela BUNDA e apertar, esfregar e fazer mil e uma loucuras com ela, mais sempre durão, continuou ali parado.

-A vamos dançar...!

Bulma puxou ele para sair um pouco da parede, colocou a mão dele na sua sintura e disse:

-Segura aqui e me segue.

Bulma adorava provoar ela.

"Creu Creu Creu Creu Creu Creu Creu Creu * velocidade 5* "

Bulma então dançou a musica, rebolava tão rápido, Vegeta e seus pensamentos poluídos, imaginou ela em cima dele fazendo aquela mesma velocidade, seu corpo começou a dar sinais de exitação.

"No Rebotarion-tion, Rebotarion-tion, No Rebotarion-tion-tion, Rebotarioooon "

Bulma começa a rebolar como a musica manda, Vegeta não resiste aquela tentação e enfim se solta, começa a se esfregar junto a Bulma, fazendo pequenos movimentos com sua mão, fazendo com que a Bunda de Bulma encostasse com sua calça, fazendo com que Bulma sentisse o quanto ele já estava exitado com aquilo.  
Bulma dá um sorriso, enfim conseguiu amaciar aquela fera, ai agora ela começou a dançar mais, rebolar mais, Vegeta passava a mão dele boba na bunda dela e ela adorava, ria...  
Safada?? Nenhum pouco, so estava aproveitando a festa.

A musica então mudou da água para o vinho.

" I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me, I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me "

A musica era lenta, perfeita para quem queria dançar abraçado, então Bulma se recompôs e então olhou pra ele, Aquela musica era de chorar, Bulma sai em direção a casa, pensar um pouco, acalmar os ânimos, foi quando ela deu de cara com Jennyfer, que tinha acado de chegar, e não parou, continuou o seu caminho, foi para a varanda tomar um pouco de ar.  
Vegeta, é claro que ele ficou com uma cara de taxo, deixado na pista de dança, sem intender nada, e ainda por cima exitado, hoje o dia não estava sendo fácil pra ele.  
Quando Bulma volta, Jennyfer com um copo de vinho esbarra nela e deixa o vinho cair todo em cima dela.

-Oh Bulma, mil desculpas * deboxe* não foi por querer.

-Que merda em, olha pra onde anda...

Bulma saiu cuspindo marimbondo pelos corredores, ela tinha que tirar aquilo rápido, pois o vinho poderia manchar a sua roupa.  
Yamcha tinha acabado de chegar na festa, viu Vegeta encostado em um canto da parede, claro, agora ele comia mil salgadinhos, Yamcha começa a procurar Bulma e chega na Anny e ela diz que Bulma subiu pra se trocar, por que caiu bebida na sua blusa, Yamcha foi até la em cima no quarto dela.

-Mais que merda, justo comigo isso acontece, não nada poderia ficar melhor * tira a blusa* agora eu to fedendo a vinho, com a blusa manchada, e com o meu cabelo todo sujo, que ódio.

Bulma tirou toda sua roupa e foi para o banho, Yamcha escutou ela chingando, ele estava no corredor, mais já dava pra escutar os seus gritos de longe, silenciosamente ele entra no quarto dela e se senta na cama dela, ele ia esperar ela sair do banheiro para poder conversar com ela.

-Porra, Caralho * Yamcha nunca viu Bulma chingar* Essa vadiazinha de merda tinha que cair em cima de mim, Desgraçada.

Yamcha arregalou os olhos, nunca tinha visto Bulma ao menos falar uma palavra assim tão vulgar, ela esta convivendo demais com gente que não presta, pensou Yamcha.  
Bulma enfim saiu do banho, com uma toalha enrrolada no cabelo e de robe.

-Yamcha, o que você faz aqui??

Yamcha se levanta e vai em direção a ela.

-Eu vim aqui para poder conversar com você. Pelo visto cheguei em um momento ótimo não e mesmo??

Agora ele encarava ela com um olhar faminto. Bulma fecha mais o seu Robe, olha com uma cara brava pra ele e diz:

-Larga de ser inconveniente, não tenho mais nada pra conversar com você.

-Vamos Bulma, diga que você não sente mais falta de mim....

-Não * dura e seca*

-O.o

-Vamos saia do meu quarto.

-Bulma eu so quero conversar com você, não quero fazer nada de mais com você... por favor me escuta.

Bulma pega um vestido que estava em cima da cama, vai no banheiro e grita.

-PODE FALAR QUE EU ESTOU OUVINDO.

Yamcha então começa a desabafar tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

-Bulma, eu queria pedir perdão por tudo o que eu te fiz, eu quero que você saiba *caminha até a porta do banheiro* que eu te amo Bulma.

Bulma que estava no banheiro evitando conversar com ele, arregala os olhos, seria mesmo que ele estava dizendo a verdade?? Bulma então se levanta abre a porta e o olha dentro dos olhos.

-Me ama ao ponto de me trocar por aquela garota gorda, orrorosa e piranha??

-Bulma, eu ja te disse, foi um momento de fraqueza, eu estou arrependido do que eu fiz, eu vim aqui te pedir perdão, eu te amo Bulma, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, eu quero construir um lar com você, uma familia, ser feliz ao seu lado.

As palavras de yamcha iam entrando no coração de Bulma, "as vezes ele pode está dizendo a verdade, não, ele é um cachorro, ele não merece teu perdão Bulma".

-E porque só agora que você tomou essa desisão de vir falar comigo?? Será que já não é tarde demais ??

Yamcha suou gelado, será que ela ja estava amando outra pessoa?? Será que ela ja o esqueceu?? Tinha medo de continuar a conversa, de se humilhar em vão, foi quando ele descide ir.

-Tudo bem Bulma, eu entendo, você ja gosta de outro, eu perdi você, você esta certa eu cheguei tarde, eu tomei coragem tarde de te falar o que eu realmente sinto por você, por favor me perdoe...

Yamcha ia se retirando, quando Bulma...

-Não *um grito baixo, mais altoritario* não disse que chegou tarde, e nem que gosto de outra pessoa, *vira de costa pra ele, que estava perto da porta* somente estou magoada ainda com você, pelo que você fez comigo, se realmente você esta dizendo que me ama, porque me traiu?? Porque Yamcha??

Seus olhos tinham lagrimas, ela se segurava pra não cair no choro, Yamcha andando devagar vai falando e chegando perto dela.

-Eu tive medo...

-Medo??

-Sim, pois você estava se afastando de mim... Tudo isso depois que o Vegeta chegou aqui na sua casa...

Bulma ouvia cada palavra dele e Yamcha estava quase abraçando ela.

-Não seja bobo, eu e o Vegeta nunca tivemos nada, e isso não e motivo para você ter me traido, por acaso você acha que eu tinha algo com ele?

-Talvez, Por isso que eu estou arrependido, pensei tudo isso de cabeça quente, *agora abraça ela* quero que saiba *sussurra no ouvido dela* que eu vou fazer de tudo para te ter nos meus braços novamente, minha amada.

Bulma estava se deixando cair nas labias de Yamcha, ela ainda gostava dele, so que estava confusa, pois surgiu alguma coisa nova dentro dela, um sentimento novo que a anos não sentia, ele agora tinha um certo apego com Vegeta, ela não sabia o que esplicar, como esplicar, mas até ciumes dele ela chegou a ter, adorava irrita-lo, sempre arrumava desculpas para esta perto dele, porque?? Será que ela estava gostando dele??

Foi então que Yamcha a surpreendeu, a virou de frente pra ele, deu um beijo dela, com um fervor, Bulma custou a responder o beijos, mais não teve geito e se entregou aquele beijo sagas. 


	15. A Grande Festa Parte III

****

Umazinha com você.

-Não posso!

Bulma respondeu se livrando dos braços dele.

-É por causa dele não é?

-humm...? Bulma não intendeu a pergunta.

-Vegeta, vocês tem um caso, e por isso que esta me evitando!

-Não seja irônico Yamcha, eu nunca tive nada com ele, eu so não quero porque não estou pronta pra te perdoar, é só isso.

Seu olhar era baixo, não ousava a olhar no olho de yamcha, porque ele iria descobrir que Bulma estava mentindo.

-Então porque não para de drama Bulma? Se você não tem nada com ele, me prove.

-Provar? Para que eu preciso provar algo para você? Não tenho nada com você.

Yamcha foi chegando de mansinho perto dela.

-Vamos Bulma, Não se preocupe com nada, agora só existe eu e você e mais ninguém, deixe eu te fazer esquecer de tudo *agora sussurrava no seu ouvido* e de todos.

No fundo tocava uma musica da Avril Lavine " I'm with you " era uma musica romântica, Bulma estava quase cedendo aquele apelo de Yamcha, mais sempre que fechava os olhos via a imagem dele com a Maron.

-Eu não consigo esquecer de você ter me traído.

Bulma se virou de frente para Yamcha e lhe disse com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Yamcha, eu não consigo esquecer tudo o que você fez comigo, quando eu fecho os meus olhos eu vejo você com aquela ... na cama, você acha que é... *lagrimas brotavam no roto dela* você acha que é fácil eu te perdoar? Não é, isso dói, *mão no peito* dói aqui...

-Bulma *sussurro* , deixa eu fazer essa dor passar, eu juro por kami-sama que não queria fazer você sofrer , nunca foi minha intenção...

-Yamcha... Não dá... não dá para apagar isso de mim, me desculpe mais por favor se retire do meu quarto.

Yamcha nada fez, ele ficou ali parado, um sorriso surgiu do rosto dele, ele apenas a pegou nos seus braços e a beijou, beijou com fervor e Bulma correspondeu esse beijo.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta que estava na festa percebe que o ki de Bulma estava junto com o do Yamcha, já havia alguns minutos, só que agora eles estavam muito perto, Vegeta então descide ir até o seu quarto, ele estava furioso, com aqueles copos de bebidas ele tinha perdido o controle de suas emoções, agora qualquer um poderia ver em sua face um ar de ciúmes, sim ciúmes de Bulma com o ex-ladrão.

-"Verme malditooooo"

Gritava ele em sua mente, quando se depara com Jennyfer, que tinha acabado de sair da cozinha. Ele continua seu destino, sobe as escadas e vai em rumo ao seu quarto, que ficava em frente ao de Bulma.

-" Maldita hora que eu não matei esse verme, Grrrr".

Seu corpo queimava de raiva, nunca na vida tinha sentido aquilo, ele tinha vontade de entrar no quarto de Bulma e a tirar de lá, queria a toma-la nos braços, queria sentir novamente aqueles lábios macios dela, queria se embriagar com aquele seu perfume doce. Entra no quarto, tira aquela roupa que estava o incomodando e entra no banheiro.

Jennyfer com leves passos entra no quarto de Vegeta, aproveitou que ele não tinha trancado a porta, escutou sons vindo do banheiro. Abre de fininho a porta do banheiro e depara com ele tomando Banho.

O banheiro estava todo cheio de fumaça, devido a água quente, Vegeta não percebe Jennyfer entrar no banheiro. Ela retira suas roupas com o maximo de cuidado possivel para não fazer nenhum tipo de ruido que poderia denunciar a sua presença ali.

Caminha vagarosamente até o boxe, apos abri-lo ela deslisa suas mãos pelas costas nuas de Vegeta, acompanhando o percurso que a agua trajava pelo seu belo corpo.

Vegeta leva um baita de um susto, porque estava perdido nos seus pensamentos nem tinha percebido que ela estava ali dentro do seu boxe, nua e pronta para o que der e vier.

-Garota estupida,acha que pode entrar assim no quarto dos outros e ir se ofer...

Jennyfer não aguentando mas o que Vegeta estava preste a terminar de falar,o interrompe colando seus corpos ,aproximando seus labios de seu ouvido almentando sua altura ficando na ponta dos pés,fazendo com que sua intimidade roçasse com o membro de vegeta ,causando uma sensação como se uma corrente eletrica passasse pelo seu foi isso que ele sentiu,desejo de uzufruir do mais itenço prazer.

E para isso só teria um solução, e foi o que Jennyfer o propos em um sussurro mordiscando o lodulo de sua orelha:

-Eu quero o que seu corpo esta pedindo neste exato momento.

Termindo de sussurrar estas palavras

, Jennyfer morde a ponta da orelha de Vegeta e da leves beijo até a sua boca.

-Quem disse que meu corpo deseja algo?

Pergunta Vegeta parando o beijo voraz que Jennyfer iniciou,mas sem descolar seus corpos. Antes mesmo que ela podesse responde uma pergunta que nem mesmo ele não estava sabendo o porque de tamanho desejo e descontrole de suas atitudes. Ele então se auto respondeu, antes mesmo que seus musculos responde-se por si mesmo. -Eu só usufruo o que é me dado tão facilmente.

Jennyfer ia revidar ,ja que ela estava sentindo a exitação de Vegeta roçar com a sua parte intima ,que ja estava implorando por não pode nem falar a primeira letra de sua frase,poise Vegeta a beija a prensando na parede gelada do seu banheiro.

A exitação era tanta,que não pensou duas vezes de erguela pelos quadris e de colocar as pernas de Jennyfer ao redor de sua sintura,fazendo com que seus sexos roçassem em um vai e vem luxurioso,enquanto se movimentava para distribuir mordidas no pescoço,lambidas ,mordidas leves e xupoes pelo seios de Jennyfer, aumentando ainda mas a exitação de ambos.

Não aguentando mas,precisava aliviar seu corpo,não por ser fraco mas sim por que uma certa terraquea de madeixas azuis estava o deixando louco durante a festa,e essa seria uma boa oportunidade de saciar seu corpo ja que fazia tempo sem uma relação sexual.

Posicionando o seu penis na cavidade , a penetra fortemente ,arrancando um gemido rouco do prazer que sua parceira sentiu com tal ato.

Jennyfer em toda a sua vida não tinha esperimentado algo tão exitante como aquilo, Vegeta apertava a sua cintura e a empurrava contra seu menbro, fazendo o movimento do "vai e vem", Jennyfer gritava de exitação, suas unhas encravaram nas costas de Vegeta que por sua vez soltou um grunido de ardor.

Vegeta vendo que Jennyfer não iria aguentar muito tempo naquele ritmo, pois ela era uma mera humana e ele era um saiya-jin, Vegeta então pego-a no colo e a levou para a cama mais não deixando de fazer movimentos sexuais com ela andando pelo caminho.

A jogou rispidamente na cama e subiu em cima dela e a penetrou, so que agora com mais força, pois ali ela não estava tão vulneravel quanto no banheiro

Jennyfer gemia alto, parecia que estava tento varios orgasmos, um após o outro, por breves momentos que ela ficava quieta que era somente para recuperar o folego e nesses momentos de silencio Vegeta tinha relance da imagem da Bulma na sua cabeça.

-"Como isso é possivel, se meu corpo necessitava de sexo e eu estou fazendo isso e mesmo assim aquela garota vulgar não sai da minha cabeça, o que ela fez comigo? jogou magia negra em mim? colocou alguma poção em minha comida... Grrrr mais que inferno até na minha cabeça aquela Humana me atenta..."

Vegeta pensava raivoso enquanto penetrava rispidamente em Jennyfer, cada vez mais rapido e chegando ao ponto em que o orgasmo de Vegeta chegasse ao topo, ele sentindo que iria gozar retira seu penis de dentro da feminilidade de Jennyfer e solta todo o gozo em cima dela. -"Não estou afim de deixar um bastardo nesse planeta, ainda mais com uma oferecida dessa"- Pensava ele enquanto segurava os gemidos de prazer.

No quarto de Bulma_

Yamcha a acaricia, e Bulma começa a se entregar no enfase daquelas mãos habilidosas do ex-ladrão, fazia tempo que Bulma não tinha uma relação com Yamcha, ela realmente estava dando atenção demais ao Vegeta, sua mente e seu corpo dizia para ela se entregar mais o seu coração dizia que não, ela no fundo sabia que Yamcha estaria armando ou mentindo para ela, mais queria acreditar que não...

Yamcha a encaixa no seu colo, e a beija como nunca, surrurava coisas inaudíveis, fazendo com que ela perde-se a cabeça.

Ele a coloca na cama e deita sobre ela, seu olhar era de um lobo faminto querendo pegar a sua presa. Ele beija o pescoço dela descendo rumo aos seios, Bulma tentava evitar, mais o seu corpo não deixava, então não quiz mais lutar contra o que era impossivel e deixou-se levar pelas caricias de Yamcha.

Ele roçava seu menbro ja ereto no colo de Bulma, ele queria a possuir, Bulma olha para a sua escribania e o mostra com os olhos uma caixinha. Yamcha a pega e abre, la tinha varias camisinhas.

-Então.. é um sim meu amor?

Pergunta Yamcha na maior cara de pal, Bulma o responde.

-Não pense que irei te perdoar novamente. Essa será sua ultima chance * sussura* eu nem deveria está fazendo essa doideira...

Yamcha não escutando os sussuros de Bulma obedece e pega aquela caixinha, abre e pega uma camisinha a coloca e sussura no ouvido de Bulma.

-Vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu te amo Bulma.

Então Yamcha a despiu toda e logo apos também se despiu, se pos em cima dela e começou a beija-la, beijando todo o o seu corpo não esquecendo de nenhuma parte, os seios de Bulma estavam rigidos, Yamcha a apalpava vorasmente e se preparava para poder a penetra-la.

Bulma com os olhos fexados não parava de pensar naquele perverso saiya-jin que a tempos estava morando em sua casa.

Yamcha então a penetrou e soltou um grunido de prazer, Bulma só se mechia devido aos comandos do seu corpo, pois sua mente estava desligada, ela estava em outro mundo pensando nele.

Apensar de não adimitir para si mesmo ela não podia deixar de pensar nele mesmo estando na cama com outro. Seu corpo começou a pegar fogo, pois o climax estava chegando, Bulma esntão abriu o olho e sorriu, mais quando viu que era o Yamcha, seu sorriso se enfraqueceu.

-"Agora não e hora de se arrepender, o que está feito está feito, e melhor eu parar de pensar naquele traste e rolar minha vida para frente"

Pensava ela enquanto Yamcha se contorcia de prazer, chegando ao seu limite do prazer.

Ele então se reitou de cima dela e se pos a andar em direção ao banheiro, Bulma ficou no mesmo lugar que estava, não ousera a se mecher, estava atômica, não acreditava em o que ela acabara de fazer. " Se deitou na cama pensando em outro" coisa que nunca se passou na cabecinha da cientista.

Yamcha ja tinha saido do banheiro e estava sentado do lado dela.

-No que esta pensando amor? está tão quieta!

-Não é nada.

E foi para o banheiro, lá ela se olhou no espelho, sentiu nojo de si mesmo, colocou a banheira pra encher e voltou para o espelho e se analisou. Derrepende ela teve uma impressão em ve-lo atraz dela, sim, ela teve uma ligera impressão de ter visto o Vegeta atraz dela, *NA* igual a filmes de terror .

-Eu estou ficando louca... *balançou a cabeça*

Então ela entrou na banheira e tomou um banho, um banho tão demorado, parecia que queria arrancar a sua pele, tirar algo do corpo de teimava em não sair...

Bulma apos terminar o seu banho foi se deitar e então caiu num sono profundo ao lado do ex-ladrão.

Enquanto isso Vegeta apos terminar seu ato sexual deixa Jennyfer dormindo em sua cama e sai pela sua janela voando para poder pensar e refletir...

Ele rodou, rodou e rodou toda a capital do oeste tentando pensar em algo, mais so o que conseguia era pensar naquela que tirava o seu sono. Parou em cima de sua sacada e ali ficou, ja se passava das 4:30 am logo logo o dia amanheceria e o sono nem teimava em vir.

_Biiip Biiip Biip_ *som do bip do Yamcha*

Bulma acordou com aquele barulhinho irritante, olhou para o lado e viu que o bip do Yamcha estava recebendo uma mensagem, olhou para o relogio e viu que era 10:40 am. Se levantou e tentou fazer o minimo de barulho, pegou aquele bixinho irritante e foi em direção a sua sacada para poder ler a mensagem. chegando lá;

_ Amore eu adorei a nossa tarde juntos, espero que o seu plano tenha dado certo pois o meu deu direitinho, o Vegeta caiu certinho no nosso plano e a babaca da Bulma? conseguiu leva-la para a cama? ai amore se não fosse a nossa tarde juntos ontem eu iria brigar com você por demorar a me responder, bjs Jenny_

Aquela mensagem fez o sangue de Bulma subir pela cabeça, a sua vontade era de esganar Yamcha, mais antes queria ter certeza absoluta, porque Yamcha havia sumido a tarde toda ontem e seria mesmo possivel que Vegeta e ela...

Não ela não queria pensar nisso, mais tambem quem era ela para poder ficar brava, sendo que ela havia passado a noite com o ex-ladrão... Historia de moral ela não poderia pregar, então se fosse verdade mesmo ela teria de pensar uma boa desculpa alem de Jennyfer ter se engraçado com Yamcha.

Bulma então caminha em direção ao quarto de Vegeta e sem ao menos bater na porta a abre e se depara com Jennyfer durmindo na cama do Saiya-jin, so que ele não se encontrava no quarto, ela olha olha e ve as roupas dele jogada no chão e ve a dela jogada na porta do banheiro.


	16. Enfim Você Não Tem Mais Chances

**Enfim Você não Tem Mais Chances**

Bulma saiu daquele quarto e foi em direção a cozinha tomar um copo de agua, para ver se aquilo descia pela garganta. Na cozinha ja estava sua mãe e Anny com uma cara de que viu o passarinho verde.

-Bom dia minha filhinha, que lindo dia está fazendo hoje né?  
-É mama, concordo, um belo dia para se levar uns tabefes na cara!  
-O que ouve Bulma? Pergunta Anny

-Bulminha minha filha o que ouve? Você estava tão alegre ontem na festa, até com o Yamchazinho voltou...?  
-NÃO FALE ASNEIRAS MAMãE, EU NÃO VOLTEI COM NINGUEM E NEM PRETENDO VOLTAR E É MELHOR A SENHORA FICAR QUIETA PORQUE VAI SOBRAR PRA VOCÊ...  
Bulma grita alterada com a mãe dela, Bulma sempre respeitou sua mãe e nunca ousera a levantar a voz contra ela e isso deixou Anny preocupada.  
-Bulma venha cá!  
Anny pega Bulma e a leva para fora e a Sr Briefs faltava chorar naquela hora de medo.  
-Bulma me escuta* falava brava* o que ouve com você? Você nunca tratou sua mãe assim o que ouve, me fala, eu estou ficando falatava chorar de raiva.  
-Eu sou burra *raiva* ! Sabia Anny que eu sou a pessoa mais BURRA desse universo! Eu tenho ODIO de mim mesma...  
-Para com isso Bulma e me conta o que ouve? Você e o Yamcha se entenderam?  
- Intender? Me intender com aquele... Aquele verme... Tem razão do Vegeta o chamar de verme, mais esse ai também e outro, Homem e tudo igual*lagrimas* Homem não presta, seria melhor eu não ter nascido...  
-Para Com isso Bulma. * Anny a sacudia* Você não e Burra, você não tem odio de si propria, você e linda e se você não me contar o que aconteceu eu não vou poder te ajudar.  
Bulma não respondeu nada.  
-Bulma você viu o que você fez agorinha a pouco? Sua mãe ficou triste com você por você ter gritado com ela, eu fiquei assustada, Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, mais so posso te ajudar se você me falar...  
-Anny eu ontem me deitei com o yamcha...  
Começou a falar  
-Hmm... continua... Disse Anny  
-Ele me fez acreditar que ele não me traiu por querer, me fez acreditar que tudo o que ele disse era verdade, que nunca mais iria me fazer sofrer só que...  
-Só que? Pergunta Anny  
-So que o desgraçado passou a tarde inteira com a vaca da sua irmã.  
-O que?  
Agora até Anny ficou chocada com o que Bulma acabou de lhe contar.  
-Minha irmã e o Yamcha...  
-É aquela puta ficou com ele a tarde toda, por isso que ela não estava em lugar algum da casa, mais isso não é tudo não.  
-Tem mais? oO  
- Ela durmiu com o Vegeta. Os olhos da Bulma começaram a lacrimejar.  
-Mais como que você descobriu isso?  
-Olha aqui *mostrou o bip do Yamcha*  
-Mais que cachorro... ¬¬... mais ele ja sabe que você viu isso?  
-Não!  
-Não e melhor vocês conversarem?  
-Não eu agora so quero distancia dele e meter a mão na cara daquela ... daquela... URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
-Bulma , Bulma... Não faça nada que depois você se arrependa...  
- ¬¬ O que era pra eu não fazer eu fiz e agora ta feito... não tenho nada a perder e alem do mais ela merece... ¬¬ deixa ela sair do quarto dele  
-BULMINHAAAA *grita a Sr Briefs*  
Bulma olha na direção onde o grito a chamava, a mãe da Bulma estava vindo em sua direção com um banquete de café...  
-Bulminha eu trouxe seu café minha filhinha...  
-Mama... Me perdoe... Eu me al...  
-Não precisa falar nada Bulma, eu as vezes fico assim também... *cuxixa* Mais pode deixar que eu não conto pra ninguem que você esta de TPM  
Faltou pouco Bulma cair pra tras. Então ficou Anny ali fora conversando com Bulma. Jennyfer que tinha acabado de acordar se levanta com a cabeça um pouco zonza e olha ao redor até reconhecer e se lembrar do que tinha acontecido pegou o seu telefone e olhou para ve se o yamcha havia respondido o seu SMS, mais nada. Olhou em volta e não viu o Vegeta no seu quarto, então ela pegou as suas roupas que estava espalhada no chão e se vestiu e foi descer para poder tomar café.  
-Bom dia Sr Briefs... Como o dia esta bunito hoje né? Nossa eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça, será que tem um cafézinho forte daqueles que o Prof briefs adora?  
-Oh minha filha, claro que tem senta aqui...!  
Jennyfer sentou na mesa, Bulma que estava sentada la fora escutou Jennyfer falar com sua mãe e como uma onça correu na cozinha, chegando lá.  
-Jennyfer! Chama a Bulma.  
-hmm? Jennyfer olhou para traz e se levantou, so que ela nao sabia oque aguardava.  
Bulma estava com uma cara de poucas amigas... Jennyfer olhou pra ela e tentou perguntar.  
-O que voc...  
Bulma lascou um lapa no meio da cara de Jennyfer. O tapa foi tão forte que ela chegou cambaliar e rodopiar. ( Cambaliar é a mesma coisa que quase cair e rodopiar e rodar em torno de si propria)  
-Sua Maluca... grita Jennyfer.  
- CALA A SUA BOCA SUA VAGABUNDA grita Bulma  
-Vagabunda é você...  
E Bulma lasca outro tapa so que agora na outra face de Jennyfer, a Mãe da Bulma não sabia oque fazer!  
-Parem de brigar as duas...  
- Bulmaaaa, Para...  
Pede Anny, so que Bulma não da ouvido a nenhuma delas, e com toda essa confusão, Yamcha e Vegeta ja estava chegando na cozinha para poderem ver o que estava acontecendo.  
-Sua vaca, você pensa que é quem para poder encostar um dedo em mim.  
-CALA A SUA BOCA SUA VADIA, E MELHOR VOCÊ SE RETIRAR DA MINHA CASA ANTES QUE EU ACABE COM VOCÊ AQUI MESMO, SUA ORDINARIA.  
-E quem é você para me tirar daqui, a casa não e só sua e também da titia. E ela não quer que eu saia daqui *okha para tras* Não e mesmo Titia?  
A Sra Briefs nao sabia o que fazer so fez carão na hora, Yamcha chega e começa a se meter no meio da briga das duas.  
- O que esta acontecendo aqui?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ENFIM O SANTINHO APARECEU... PALMAS PARA O NOSSO NOVO ATOR DE HOLLYWOOD ! *Bulma bate palmas para Yamcha*  
- Do que você esta falando Bulma?  
-AH NÃO SE FAÇA DE SONSO SEU... SEU... SOME DA MINHA RETA AGORA YAMCHA, ANTES QUE EU JOGUE ESSA PANELA QUENTE DE AGUA EM VOCÊ. E VOCÊ SUA VAGABUNDA, EU VOU ACERTAR AS CONTAS COM VOCÊ. * Olha fixamente para Jennyfer*  
-HMM... axo que eu estou começando a entender o que esta acontecendo... Quer me bater? Vem Bulma você nao e de nada... Ta com dor de cutuvelo é?hohoho tadinha da nossa "queridinha Bulma" * aspas com o dedo* sempre esta sendo passada para tras, não e mesmo yamchazinho? * pisca pro Yamcha*  
-*Mexe a boca gritando e fazendo sinal para ela parar * NÃÃÃÃÃÃO PARA COM ISSO JENNYFER * passa o dedo na garganta tipo como se uma faca tive-se passando* (NA Axo que vocês sabem o que eu to falando)  
- ORA SUA...  
E Bulma voa em cima de Jennyfer a agarrando pelos cabelos e enchendo a Jennyfer de tapas,arranhoes e puxadas de cabelo. Jennyfer também se defendia e batia nela também, so que ela alem de tapa, puxoes ela mordia Bulma. Vegeta que assistia a cena se divertia vendo aquelas duas brigando feito umas loucas.  
-Depois falam que eu sou o lunatico.  
E se retira do recinto. Yamcha tentava separar as duas, so que ele é quem mais apanhava.  
-SUA VAGABUNDA... *TAPA* SEU FILHO DA MÃE, SEU CACHORRO * SOCA A CARA DO YAMCHA* ME LARGA, ME SOLTA, * BULMA SE SACUDIA* EU VOU TE QUEBRAR SUA VADIAZINHA...  
- Vem Vem Bulma _ Jennyfer essa hora ja estava sendo segurada por Anny e a Sra Briefs* Você não diz ser a valentona? Porque não vem aqui ? Será porque eu sou melhor do que você até nisso? Ou tem medo de perder mais uma vez pra mim? Assim como perdeu o Yamcha e o Vegeta? Oh é verdade, depois a piranha sou eu? HAHAHAHA *ria* Você estava com o Yamcha e tendo um caso com o Vegeta né? Hmm... mais pensando bem... ele até que e bom de cama sabia? ah claro que sabia , você sempre passa as noites com ele quando o yamcha esta comigo né? HAHAHAHA *olha seria para Bulma* EU TENHO DÓ DE VOCÊ, EU TENHO PENA...  
Bulma faltava esplodir, não saia nenhuma palavra da boca de Bulma pois eram muitas palavras querendo sair da mesma vez. Yamcha a pega no colo e a leva para fora a força é claro.  
-Bulma se acalme, me escuta vamos conversar.  
-ME SOLTA YAMCHA, DEIXA EU DAR O QUE AQUELA VAGABUNDA MERECE... SAIA DA MINHA CASA SEU TRAIRA..  
-Bulma se acalme... Vamos conversar..  
-CONVERSAR? *olha para ele com os olhos lacrimejando * CONVERSAR COMO VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO ONTEM? ME ENCHER DE MENTIRAS? ME ENGANAR COMO SEMPRE? PORQUE YAMCHA? PORQUE VOCÊ MENTE TANTO? PORQUE VOCÊ DURMIU COM ELA? POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA UM CASO COM ELA.  
-Bulma não tire conclusoues nem saber, eu nao tenho nada com ela não, não tenho e nunca tive...  
-AH NÂO? ENTÂO ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA ONTEM? ONTEM A TARDE?  
-Eu t... *Bulma o interrompe*  
-NÃO PRECISA RESPONDER, VOCÊ ESTAVA COM ELA A TARDE TODA ARMANDO O PLANO DE "COMER" A RIQUINHA ENQUANTO A AMANTE " SE OFERECIA" PARA OS HOSPEDES... EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ...  
Yamcha não tinha o que falar, somente deixar um silencio predominar o local.  
-Ficou mudo é? * abaixou o tom de voz*Não tem nada pra me falar não Yamcha?

Nenhuma resposta vinha dele.  
-Eu sabia... Sabia que não era mentira *entrega o bip a ele* Tome essa porcaria, e uma dica. *olha no fundo os olhos dele* é melhor você sair da minha casa de uma vez, ah não só da minha casa mais sim da minha vida.  
Enquanto isso la dentro da copr. capsula.  
- Jennyfer você ficou louca ou o que? Eu não estou te reconhecendo garota?  
- Ah Anny cale a boca, você não tem nada haver com essa historia...  
- porque tudo você tem que estragar, e melhor agente ir embora antes que as coisas piores aqui...  
- Minha Filha... =/ * Sra Briefs começa a falar * eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mais eu axo que e melhor você ir e esperar as coisas se acalmares por aqui, a Bulma esta muito nervosa e eu não vejo ela assim a tempos...  
-Hmpft, eu ja ia embora mesmo daqui, não iria suportar ficar no mesmo teto daquela... HAHAHAHAHAA *ria *ai ai...  
Jennyfer sobe para poder ajeitar as suas coisas e Anny fica na cozinha para poder ajudar a Sra Briefs a arrumar a bagunça que as duas fizeram brigando.  
-Ah Sra Briefs eu não sei aonde eu enfio a minha cara de tanta vergonha, eu nunca pensei que iria passar isso e logo na casa de minha melhor amiga...  
-Não se preocupe minha filha, elas depois se entendem.  
-Pode ter certeza que não mamae.  
Disse Bulma chegando na cozinha .  
-Bulminha, não fique brava com a Jenny.  
-Mama *ia brigar**respira fundo*? Deixa pra lá. Não estou afim de ficar falando nisso mais...  
-Oh Bulminha * abraça a filha* não fique brava, depois vocês vão rir do que aconteceu e tudo vai ficar bem.  
-Anny *Bulma fala com Anny* Você não precisa ir com a sua irmã, você pode ficar se quiser.  
-Melhor eu ir com ela e conversar com meus pais o que ouve, porque você conhece eles né Bulma...  
-Tudo bem, mais quando você resolver isso você volta?  
-Talvez... *olha para os lados* eu também quero ver meu gatinho sabe... *risos*  
- *risos sem graça* Ai ai... Só você mesmo né anny...  
A Sra Briefs ali acompanhando a historia toda pensava naquela cabecinha de asneiras.  
-" Essa minha filha, sempre querendo passar uma imagem de bem estar, de feliz, eu sei o que se passa nesse seu coraçãozinho, não fique triste minha filha com o que aconteceu, eu prometo que isso logo vai passar, que você vai ser muito mais muito feliz, eu a amo minha Filha" - Eu a amo Bulma !  
Bulma olha para a mãe e responde _ Também te amo mama, e me perdoa pelo que aconteceu agora...  
-Onw que fofo... mãe e filha se declarando e logo na minha frente...

Bulma riu junto com Anny e a Sra Briefs Perguntando - Eu não entendi, qual e a graça? oO'


	17. A Surpresa

**A GRANDE SURPESA**

A Noite parecia não ter fim, aquela para ela era a noite mais longa de todas, o sono teimava a não vir.  
Bulma rolava de um lado para o outro na cama tentando durmir, claro que envão. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, ela não parava de pensar nas senas do que aconteceu esse final de semana, se lembrava da briga que teve com Jennyfer, da dircurção com o Yamcha, da noite com ele, da decepção do Vegeta...  
Vegeta... esse e que tirava o sono dela, por mais dificil de se acreditar ele não saia da cabeçinha de Bulma. Ela não parava de pensar na tamanha burrise que fez, pior de tudo, ter ido tirar moral com a cara dele.

-Tsc... Quem era eu para poder falar alguma coisa de ser traira...

Pensava alto a pobre moça.

-Porque isso veio acontecer logo comigo, porque... porque meu kami a minha vida não se ageita? Sera que eu vou ser infeliz para sempre ? *vira de lado e olha pra janela* E Você Vegeta, aonde foi? Quando volta e Porque foi?

Bulma olha fixamente o ceu estrelado, aquela era uma linda noite, fesca, calma, nem parecia que havia acontecido aquele tumulto a algum tempo atras.  
Bulma sem perceber cai no sono profundo, abraçada com um travesseiro e com os olhos meio que lacrimejando.

A uma certa distancia, longe daquele planeta azul, vagava uma nave em alta velocidade com uns gritos dentro dela.  
Vegeta era quem estava gritando dentro da nave, treinando, treinando e descontando sua raiva naquele espaço meio que pequeno para o tamanho de sua força.  
Vegeta tentava esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu naquela casa, tanto as coisas boas como as ruins. Tudo aquilo foi uma perda de tempo pensava ele, alguns meses se passaram enquanto ele estava na corporação capsula e nada dele ficar mais forte, bom, mais forte no ponto de vista dele seria superar o poder do KAKAROTO com ele mesmo costuma dizer.

-MALDIÇÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, TANTO TEMPO E ESFORÇO PERDIDO PARA NADA, GRRRRRRRRRRRR, MALDITA HORA EM QUE EU FUI PARA AQUELE PLANETA... *Rajadas de vento rodava dentro da nave* MALDITA HORA EM QUE EU FUI ME DEIXAR CAIR ... ME DEIXAR... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Vegeta não tinha palavras para poder falar algo sobre Bulma sem se passar como um mero humano bobo e apaixonado . (*NA* Claro ... ele ja estava apaixonado pela nossa querida Bulma*)

-AQUELA MULHERZINHA VULGAR E OFERECIDA.

Relembra do primeiro beijo que deu nela.

-MAIS QUE INFERNOOOOO PORQUE ELA NÃO SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Vegeta tentava em vão parar de pensar na Bulma, so que era evidente, ele saiu da terra morrendo de ciumes da Bulma ter dormido com o Yamcha, e é obvio que ele pegou a Jennyfer para poder... hmm... para poder ter o que falar... Claro que o principe dos saiya-jin não iria dar o braço a torcer para isso, pois o seu orgulho era maior.  
Vegeta passou 5 dias lutando direto, sem descanso nem ao menos para comer, nem dormir e nada, pois toda hora que ele parava seu pensamento ia direto naquele planeta azul chamado terra.  
A Nave então aterrisou num planeta deserto, o planeta era meio vermelho, o ar era pesado, o chão sem vida, e o clima muito mais muito frio, Vegeta não quiz ligar para nada, somente aterrissou e foi verificar se aquele planeta tinha algum tipo de vida, pois ele estava afim de matar um.  
Rodou Rodou e rodou aquele planeta deserto e não encontrou nada.

-MALDIÇÃO, NEM UM VERME PARA EU DESCONTAR MINHA RAIVA... *cossa o olho* QUE INFERNO, EU NÃO SOU MAIS AQUELE VEGETA DE ANTES, QUE AGUENTAVA FICAR SEMANAS SEM DURMIR, URRRRRRRRRRRRR, EU PASSEI TEMPO DEMAIS COM AQUELES VERMES NAQUELA DROGA DE PLANETA.

Vegeta então vai rumo a nave, chegando nela deita na cama e dorme um sono beeeeem profundo, exatamente de uns 3 dias.  
Os meses iam passando e Vegeta continuava a vagar pelo espaço, ja havia se passado cerca de 10 meses, sua cabeça ja estava mais calma, e obviamente depois de tanto treino ele estava bem mais forte para qualquer um que olha-se, mais para ele so estaria bom quando ele se transforma-se em Super Saiyajin.  
Seu treinamento na gravidade de 450° ja estava ficando molesa para ele, so que era o maximo que aquela nave podia aguentar, apesar de tudo ele ja estava começando a se conformar em sentir saudades da Bulma.

-Agora que seria uma boa hora para aquela terraquia concertar essa nave.

Vegeta olhou a nave e viu que esta não iria aguentar por muito tempo pois devido ao seu treinamento e 10 meses sem nenhum reparo (*NA* um record pro Guins do Vegeta em "Concerto de Nave") ja estava precaria a sutuação.

-Ja passei tempo suficiente aqui nesse lugar. Voltarei para aquele planeta escroto.

Bom todo mundo sabe que isso e apenas um mero motivo para ele poder voltar para a terra, no fundo ele sente e muita falta de atentar aquela pobre moça consertando aquela nave quase toda semana.  
Vegeta foi então para o painel de controle e ajustou a rota da nave para o planeta Terra, que chegaria em cerca de 16 horas, e foi enfim descansar agora com um rumo certo " Planeta Terra".  
Naquele mesmo exato momento na corporação capsula, Bulma estava deitada no sofá curtindo o seu pequeno tempo de folga, ja que nesses 10 meses ela andou atolada de coisas para fazer como terminar projetos da corporação capsula, que estavam atrazados devido a sua falta de tempo, pois sempre estava ocupada consertando aquela nave...

-Ah por incrivel que pareça eu sinto falta dos berros que o Vegeta costumava dar para eu poder concertar aquela bendita nave * vira para o lado e vê a mesa* _"Ainda cheia de papeis de contas, tanto para receber como pra pagar" _Pensava ela.

Bulma então sobe para tomar um banho e vai as cobranças, claro que nem no seu dia de folga ela conceguia ficar parada, não por não poder mais sim para se distrair, pois sempre que ela parava um pouco voltava a pensar "nele".  
Bulma anda de lá, corre pra cá e nisso a noite cai, já cerca de 10 horas da noite, ela estava sentada na mesa, agora somando os ultimos papeis, cujo eram os mais caros, pois eram do novo uniforme do Saiya-jin.  
Apenas uma luz iluminava o local que era do abaju, uma musica baixa aos fundos podia ser ouvida, uma meiga canção de ninar.  
Foi quando um pequeno inpacto fez com que chama-se a atenão de Bulma. O barulho vinha de seu jardim, seu coração nessa hora foi a mil.

-"Sera? Sera que é ele meu kami? Será que o Vegeta voltou?"

Os olhos da moça começaram a brilhar, ela se levanta da cadeira, só que agora não fazia mais nenhum tipo de barulho, apenas podia-se ouvir aquela musiquinha.

-Será que eu estou escutando coisas?

Bulma falava consigo mesmaquando vê a massaneta girar sentido para abrir, ela arregala os olhos e então pensa.

-"Não...Não é o Vegeta, ele não seria educado o bastante para abrir a maçaneta , será... será que é algum ladrão?"

Bulma procura alguma coisa que pude-se se defender do "suporto ladrão", e acha um amolado estilete, quando então virou-se para poder pegar, a porta então foi arrombada com apenas uma simples ombrada, Bulma que não esperava por isso se assusta e solta um grito pavoroso.

-!

Ele então corre em sua direção e coloca a mão na sua boca e fala bem baixinho.

-Se fosse pra você gritar eu teria feito um buraco na parede com meus punhos (*NA* convenciido :P)

Bulma então se acalma pois reconhece aquela voz em qualquer lugar, aquela sem duvida era a voz do Vegeta, ele então retira a sua mão da boca dela, os dois trocam olhares durante alguns segundos que mais pareciam horas, mais foi quando que um barulho chamou a atenção do Principe, um barulho de dar nos nervos.

- ... *respira fundo e ...* *de tremer a garganta*

-"Não...Não é...Não pode ser... isso...isso.. isso é... choro... de...de..de... "_DE UM BEBE_ *Ultima frase falou em alto bom som*

-Droga ela acordou denovo!

Bulma sai da sala sem perceber o espanto do Vegeta.

-"Essa...Essa terraquia teve um pirralho com o traste daquele...daquele maldito verme inutil... GRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Pensava furioso o Vegeta enquanto via Bulma correr e subir as escadas. Vegeta estava inconformado, não podia e nem conseguia acreditar que Bulma teve um filho com o Yamcha.

-Essa mulherzinha vulgar e oferecida. Hmpft, agora além da desculpa de esta ocupada com aquela coisinha eu ainda vou ter que aturar aquele verme mais uma vez aqui... A não ser se eu matar ele e aquela coisinha que chamam de "bebe"

Olha as ideias do Vegeta, ele estava possuido pelo ciume, tanto daquela criança como do Yamcha, naquele estado Vegeta era bem capas de matar os dois mesmo.  
Foi quando Bulma desce as escadas e olha para Vegeta e o vê com aquele famoso "olhar assassino", se assusta ainda mais quando ele a olha de canto de olho.

-"O que deu nele?"

Pensava ela enquanto descia as escadas para poder levar a mamadeira para a cozinha. Vegeta senta no sofá para modo de que tudo pudesse se encaixar melhor, Bulma para do lado do sofá e pergunta:

-Está tudo bem com você Vegeta?

Foi uma pergunta sem resposta. Bulma vai para a cozinha e observa o que se passava na cabeça daquele guerreiro. Vegeta então se levanta rispidamente do sofá e vai em direção ao andar superior. Bulma logo de cara pensou que ele ia para o seu antigo-atual quarto, mais foi atraz para modo de que ele iria fazer algum barulho e acordar o pequeno bebe.  
Por incrivel que pareça Vegeta não percebeu que Bulma vinha atraz dele, ele então entrou no quarto dela onde estava a criança, Bulma achou estranho mas nada de mais _Afinal ele pode ter mudado_ pensou ela o seguindo agora sigilosamente.  
Bulma então encosta-se na parede e começa a observar o que Vegeta estava fazendo. Ele olha para aquela criatura e a repuguina, apesar de tudo ela não parecia muito com a Bulma, seus cabelos eram escuros, lisos, parecia uma bolinha de tão gorda, mesmo assim não exitou em fazer o que ia fazer.  
Vegeta então abre a palma de sua mão que esta começa a brilhar juntando poder, Bulma arregala os olhos.

-"Não, ele não vai fazer isso!"

Pensa ela ja começando a andar em direção a ele, quando por fim a boca de energia se forma na mão de Vegeta, Bulma entrou em desespero.

-VEGETA, TA FICANDO LOUCO É? *corre e pega o bebe* O QUE PRETENDIA FAZER? *pergunta ela aos berros*

-Quer morrer junto desse seu vermezinho?

Aquela pergunta foi a gota d'agua para ela, quando a briga ia começar a campainha toca. Bulma da aquela olhada mortal para Vegeta e sai do quarto. Desce as escadas e ja ia abri a porta, so que esta ja estava arrombada.

-Bulma o que ouve aqui?Alguem assaltou a casa? Está tudo bem com você e com a minha pequena?

-Não, ninguem assaltou a casa não, apenas o Vegeta quem chegou *ageita o bebe* eu e essa coisa gotosa estamos bem, mais entra e me conta como foi la na vizita a delegacia.

-Ta, mais antes deixa eu pegar a minha gotosa! *pega o bebe* Ah como a mamãe sentiu saudades dessa minha princesinha.

A criança que estava acordada sorri para Anny sua mãe.

-Ah Bulma, o meu lindo só vai sair daqui a dois meses da delegacia, porque ai vai fazer 1 ano e a pena dele era essa *suspiro* porque ele foi se envolver com essas pessoas maconheiras em?

-Ah amiga eu nem sei, mais o que eu sei é que ele não vai ser louco de mexer mais com isso pois ele tem uma filha agora para criar!

-Não e mesmo? Claro ela puxou a mãe.

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK... Coitada Anny... hehehe

- ¬¬ te pego em! Mais enfim me responda o "Vegeta" chegou mesmo?

-Chegou sim *olha para a porta* mais ta uma fera, não sei porque.

-HAHA *Anny riu* eu até adivinho o motivo ^^

-? Qual?

-Simples, ele viu a Jully não viu ? (*NA Jully e a bebe*)

-Sim... mais... porque?

-HAHAHAHA...Ele deve ter achado que ela era sua filha Bulma, e ficou com ciumes ^^

- o.O você acha?

Bulma então tomou o chá de sí mancol, agora entendia o porque dele agir assim depois de escutar o choro do bebe.

-*estalos de dedos* Bulmaaaaaaa...

-Hmm?

-Eu ja to indo, amanha eu tenho que levar o bebe para ver o pai, é dia de visita.

-A não Anny, fica aqui, não precisa ir embora agora.

-Eu tenho que ir, vou ficar em um hotel mais proximo da delegacia.

-Amiga, a pena dele já não pode pagar com fiança não? Ele ja pagou mais de 1/3 da pena dele...

-Poder pode... só que é... *Bulma a interrompé*

-Faz um favorzinho *pega o chegue* me manda o valor total depois pra eu assinar no contra chege *assina o cheque* eu vou fazer isso como um emprestimo de amiga *antes que Anny retruca-se* depois vocês se ageitarem você me paga pode ser amiga?

-Bulma... Não precisava fazer isso...

-Se você não aceitar eu vou ficar super triste com você.

Anny com os olhos cheio de lagrima abraça a amiga.

-Eu só estou retribuindo o favor que você me fez! disse Bulma.

Vegeta estava vendo a cena de camarote, não deixou de escutar nenhuma palavra, escutou Anny dizer que a filha era dela e que ele estava com ciumes do bebe. Um pequeno alivio veio no seu peito e então foi para o seu quarto, Anny se despede de Bulma e vai para o Hotel com a pequena Jully.  
Bulma chama um de seus empregados da Corp. Capsula e pede para que concertem a porta.  
-*suspiros* então era por isso que você estava assim, bravo, nervoso *caminha até um armario* deveria ter notado desde o começo *pega uma capsula* mais você teria coragem de matar a pobre criança? *apreta a capsula* e se fosse minha mesmo? *tira um uniforme pronto* Ah como isso aqui me traz tanta recordação.

***Flash Back***

Bulma sentada em seu laboratorio desanimada conversa com Anny.

-Anny eu também quero um !

-Clama Bulma, quando o seu "principe encantado" chegar você faz bastante sexo que ai você vai ter um ou uma.

As duas estavam falando de filhos.

-Isso é... se ele aparecer né? Se ele voltar pra Corp. Capsula.

-*estalos de dedos* Sai pra lá coisa runha, pensa sempre positivo...^^ te garanto que ele não tardará a chegar amiga...

-...

Bulma mechendo em algumas anotações acha aos medidas de Vegeta, se lembra de quando ela tirou "aquelas medidas".

-O que você achou ai? Pergunta Anny.

-As medidas de Vegeta. *suspiros* que medidas...

-É a tal medida que você estava procurando?

-Sim, vou começar a fazer a roupa dele...

-hmmm ... *olhadinha* sei... pra poder imaginar ele vestido nela? Ah não melhor, pra imaginar ele tirando ela...

-kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... larga de ser tarada menina...

***Final do Flash Back***

Bulma balança a cabeça e volta a realidade, sobe as escadas com tamanha pressa, aquela roupa era somente uma pequena desculpa para poder ve-lo.


End file.
